Fantasmas
by Medeah
Summary: En un futuro lejano y apocalíptico, Donatello es la última esperanza... CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasmas**

"¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?"

- Phillip K. Dick.

**I-**

.- Fue sólo una pesadilla.

Donatello escuchó, pero no respondió nada, sólo siguió paseando de un lado a otro de la sala, con la bata blanca todavía sin abotonar.

.- No lo entiendo, por qué justo ahora...

.- No tiene sentido pensar más en eso.- Volvió a hablarle la suave voz de la computadora.- Fue sólo un mal sueño.

Donatello detuvo su paseo y se quedó mirando la pantalla blanca que brillaba a un par de metros por sobre su cabeza. Era la única pantalla de toda la habitación que no mostraba datos o procesos, sólo era blanca.

Se suponía que era la computadora misma, lo que podría interpretarse como su rostro, en donde el color le demostraba su estado de ánimo, se suponía, pero en realidad todo eso estaba lejos de ser tal: los "ojos" de la computadora no estaban ahí sino en las múltiples cámaras de la habitación y repartidas por toda la ciudad; su voz no salía de esa caja, sino de un sintetizador en alguna parte del módulo central, como muchos otros en muchas otras terminales por toda la ciudad.

Los colores para demostrar el estado de ánimo eran sólo el resultado de algún estudio, tal vez demasiado azaroso, sobre las reacciones humanas que Donatello había encontrado por ahí y cargado en la programación básica de la computadora, dejando que el programa eligiese la más adecuada de acuerdo a la circunstancias y de acuerdo al parecía ser el estado de ánimo del que hablaba con ella.

El blanco parecía el más adecuado para tranquilizar momentos de ansiedad, pero sólo porque así era como la computadora estaba programada para actuar cuando lo notaba preocupado. En otras palabras, la pantalla no cumplía ninguna función salvo la de hacerlo sentir más cómodo, porque nunca le gustó tener que hablarle a algo sin cara...

Soltó una pequeña carcajada sin humor y luego sintió una leve punzada de angustia, lo que siempre anticipaba esa sensación de soledad; llevaba demasiado tiempo hablándole a la computadora como si fuera una persona real y eso le producía cierta tristeza: quien más le inspiraba confiaba en todo el mundo en ese momento, era sólo una máquina.

¿No era eso patético? ¿No era eso estar increíblemente solo en el mundo?

Pero no era tan malo como sonaba, además, sólo pensaba en eso cuando tenía esos sueños y eso tampoco era tan frecuente, no desde hacía varios años ya ¿Por qué ahora volver a soñar con los muchachos? Justo ahora que todo estaba por solucionarse definitivamente.

La pantalla volvió a cambiar, esta vez a un color perla.

.- Tranquilo profesor. Todo saldrá bien.- Dijo la computadora.

Donatello sonrió. Sonaba tranquilizador, de verdad quería creer en eso así que se dejó convencer. Sabía que la voz de la computadora era sólo el producto de una perfecta réplica de voz humana femenina, con sus inflexiones y emociones. Sabía que sólo decía eso porque estaba programada para identificar situaciones y actuar en consecuencia, no era que de verdad quisiera hacerlo sentir mejor. No era que de verdad pensara que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero lo convenció.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció un jovencito de bata blanca como la suya, pero pulcramente abotonada. Lo miró un segundo antes de hablar, acababa de darse cuenta que había entrado de sopetón sin siquiera tocar. Don se rió ante su expresión avergonzada y antes de que pudiera comenzar una disculpa le hizo una seña con la mano para que acabara de entrar de una vez.

Todos los chicos del laboratorio le miraban igual, con una mezcla de respeto, admiración y temor. Las primeras dos reacciones las entendía, pero la última... la última todavía le molestaba un poco. No había sido fácil atreverse a salir a la superficie, para él menos que nadie. Hasta el momento en que no le quedó más remedio, siempre evitó el contacto con el mundo humano incluso después de haber sido descubiertos, incluso después de que todos se convencieron de que eran inofensivos y los dejaran andar a sus anchas por la superficie. A pesar de eso, siempre había demasiadas miradas, siempre había demasiadas preguntas, demasiados perjuicios, demasiados recelos, demasiado temor.

Odiaba eso.

Pensó que con el tiempo se acostumbrarían a ellos... a él. Pero todavía quedaba algo de ese temor, aunque al menos habían dejado de mirarlo como si fuera una rareza...

No. Ya no. Ahora era reconocido como una de las mentes más brillantes de su tiempo y los jóvenes como ese hacían cola por un puesto como pasante en su laboratorio, incluso después del gran desastre.

.- Profesor.- Comenzó el chico tímidamente.- Estamos listos para la prueba.

Donatello asintió.

.- Bien. Estaré ahí en un segundo.

El chico asintió y con una pequeña reverencia dejó la habitación. Siempre recordaba a Splinter cuando se encontraba rodeado de jóvenes, nunca pensó que algún día le llegaría a él el turno de ser maestro y trataba de recordar lo más posible al suyo.

Splinter.

Ese día los iba a extrañar mucho. A todos. Iba a ser un día difícil.

Dio una mirada a la computadora, a su cara artificial, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Había veces en que su compañía era suficiente. Había otras en que no.

Suspiró y salió de la habitación.

.-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**II-**

**1- **

En el camino hacia el patio del laboratorio se terminó de abrochar la bata blanca. Estaba ordenando en su cabeza las tareas del día, el experimento, los análisis posteriores, las reuniones con el resto del equipo de investigadores, cuando de pronto se encontró a sí mismo haciendo algo verdaderamente extraño.

Se detuvo en seco, en medio del pasillo, perfectamente inmóvil en su última posición. Se había llevado la mano tras su cabeza, estirando el brazo hasta el máximo hacia atrás. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? se preguntó a sí mismo, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que aquello había sido totalmente mecánico ¿Qué estaba buscando tras su cabeza?

Tanteó en el aire cerca de su nuca, pero no encontró nada. Sintió pánico: no había nada, pero algo debía haber ahí ¿no? Algo que estaba buscando. Abrió los ojos como platos y después soltó una carcajada algo nerviosa, dejando caer por fin el brazo.

"Qué tonto" se dijo cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que buscaba. Era muy tonto en verdad, porque era imposible que encontrase el extremo del bo staff en ese lugar. Hacía años que lo había perdido y nunca más lo repuso.

Hacía años que no usaba uno, ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba años sin practicar un solo movimiento.

.- Veinte años...- Susurró para sí, sintiéndose de pronto un poco aterrado.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Apoyó un instante la mano en la pared, sintiéndose mareado… veinte años y de pronto lo buscaba, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. No lo negaba, no había querido saber nada con él desde el día en que el resto de la familia se perdió en el exterior, no soportaba ver nada que le recordara a ellos. Todavía no lo soportaba. Y el dolor por la forma como se habían ido, seguía igual de vivo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en absoluto.

Volvió a suspirar.

Iba a ser uno de esos días difíciles, se repitió.

**2 .-**

Cuando salió al patio exterior, se encontró con que una decena de ojos curiosos ya estaban ahí esperándole. Les sonrió, más que nada para tranquilizarles.

Todos sabían lo peligroso que era abrir el escudo, incluso en situaciones controladas, y por mucha confianza que les inspirara Donatello, todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que algo saliera muy mal y probablemente los últimos humanos que quedaban en la Tierra desaparecieran. En realidad, no estaba seguro de que fueran los últimos; así como él había encontrado la forma de contener la amenaza y sobrevivir, así otros debían haberlo hecho también, pero no tenía como comprobarlo, el escudo que envolvía y protegía la ciudad del exterior era tan denso, que ninguna señal de comunicación lograba traspasarlo.

Así que, mientras no encontrara la forma de hacer seguro el exterior, ellos mismos estarían atrapados ahí por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, probablemente hasta que las máquinas que suplían la absoluta falta de recursos naturales fallaran y no tuvieran cómo reproducir ni aire ni alimento ni nada y murieran lentamente como bichos atrapados en un frasco.

Si, él también estaba asustado, pero había que intentarlo.

De todas formas, esperaba que la barrera con la que iban a proteger el experimento funcionara, aún sí no, los guardias apostados en los costados del patio estaban listos para disparar sin miramientos a cualquiera que tuviera el menor contacto con el exterior. Así, si algo llegaba a salir mal, al menos el resto de la ciudad estaría a salvo.

Suspiró y se dispuso a comenzar.

A pesar de lo delicada que era la tarea que se disponía a hacer, encontró difícil concentrarse. Volvió a pensar en el sueño de esa mañana, pero ya casi no se acordaba de los detalles, sólo que estaban los muchachos ahí, tal como los recordaba.

A veces pensaba en que tal vez aún podría encontrar a alguno, a alguno de ellos, tal vez habrían logrado sobrevivir de alguna forma y estuvieran rondando por el exterior del escudo.

No sabía si esa idea era esperanzadora o angustiante, aún si estuvieran afuera, no podría dejarlos entrar, era la orden: nada entra, nada sale.

Se quedó un segundo mirando el exterior, el cielo más allá del escudo transparente que los rodeaba. Era rosáceo, rojizo al caer la tarde. Sabía que una pura bocanada de ese aire podría matarlo, o quizás algo peor. Pero a veces lo encontraba hermoso...

Bajó la vista hacia la selva exuberante que en la ausencia de humanos por tanto tiempo, había crecido sin control, aunque tal vez fuera el mismo miasma capaz de matarlos lo que había hecho crecer los árboles así, no lo sabía, no había podido hacer estudios apropiados sobre el efecto del miasma en los vegetales, por la obvia imposibilidad de usarlo para experimentar. Ni siquiera tenía muy clara su composición. Era por eso que todo ese experimento y todos los otros antes que ese, eran casi un tun tún científico.

Más que nada una adivinanza.

Se volvió hacia sus jóvenes estudiantes y les pidió que retrocedieran hasta la línea de seguridad, los chicos obedecieron al instante, con caras de ansiedad. Era asombroso, como había cambiado la opinión de la gente con el correr de los años, de la desconfianza, la repugnancia y el miedo de antes del gran desastre, al respeto y admiración de ahora: Después de que la gente había comenzado a morir y sólo unos cuantos sobrevivientes, menos de cien, habían logrado protegerse, cualquier desconfianza, recelo u odio hacía él había desaparecido por completo.

Cualquier cosa con tal de salvarse.

Terminaron poniendo su salvación sobre sus hombros. Fue duro al principio, pero lo fue aún más cuando se quedó solo… Cerró los ojos de golpe, de pronto había tenido un chispazo de recuerdos, demasiado vívidos.

Prácticamente se le había colgado al cuello a Leonardo, pidiéndole que no lo dejara, que no podría cuidarlos a todos él solo, que se quedara, que de todas formas no podría hacer nada. Que lo diera por perdido. Que diera por perdidos a los otros. Se avergonzaba ahora de su ataque de cobardía, pero Leo no le reprochó nada.

Raphael fue el primero del grupo en infectarse...

Se volvió loco, la cosa, el miasma, ataca directamente el sistema nervioso, convirtiendo a la gente en animales, en bestias inconscientes. Lo primero que hizo fue agarrar a Miguel y arrastrarlo con él al corazón de la ciudad, donde el miasma había comenzado a corroer las estructuras de los edificios, donde las víctimas ya estaban en la última fase de deterioro.

En menos de una hora, hacía efecto en el organismo, después, era cuestión de un par de días para que la piel comenzara a caerse a jirones y luego otras cuantas horas antes de morir en medio de la locura. Y Raphael se había llevado a Miguel al centro mismo de ese infierno.

Leo salió tras ellos.

Don llevaba un tiempo trabajando en alguna cura, en realidad, sólo había tratado de analizar de qué se trataba el miasma con los pocos implementos que había logrado llevar al refugio. En honor a la verdad, era más correcto decir que no tenía una mierda y menos idea aún de cómo salvarse.

Le rogó a Leo que se quedara, él lo había mirado destrozado: Le mortificaba dejarlo, pero aún más abandonar a los otros. Esperaba lograr traerlos de vuelta, lograr curar a Raph antes de que la enfermedad se expandiera más, traer a Miguel antes de que el aire terminara infectándolo a él. Pero en sus ojos veía que sabía que no tenía posibilidades.

Así fue como Don se quedó solo con el grupo de sobrevivientes, mientras Leo partía a perderse en la nube rosácea. Estuvo un par de días esperándolo, incapaz de hacer nada más. La gente ululaba a su alrededor, esperando que les dijera qué hacer, esperando la gran idea que los salvaría, Don apenas si se atrevía a hablarles estando solo, les decía que esperaran, que su hermano volvería y él les diría queé debían hacer.

Esperaron, pero su hermano nunca volvió.

Ninguno de ellos.

No fue sino hasta que otro más del grupo cayó enfermo que se decidió a actuar. Tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo, porque actuar significaba resignarse a la idea de que ya no volverían, de que se quedaba definitivamente a cargo, en ausencia de cualquier otro posible líder. Aún ahora, el recordar lo que sintió le hacía sentir nauseas.

La enfermedad se expandía muy rápido de humano a humano, así que supo que ya no les quedaba tiempo: si no era el aire, sería alguno de los refugiados quien terminaría matándolos a todos. Desistió de tratar de encontrar una cura, la estructura del miasma era demasiado compleja para él, parte animal, parte mineral, parte vegetal. Era obvio que alguien había fabricado esa cuestión, el mundo finalmente había caído presa de una guerra biológico química.

Ni siquiera perdió tiempo en teorías de conspiración, la verdad, es que poco importaba quién había creado esa cosa, si aún no la habían detenido, era porque probablemente estuvieran muertos también. Para entonces la ciudad ya se estaba quedando casi completamente vacía, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era encontrar una forma de protegerse.

Ideó lo del escudo gracias a Madre, su computadora. Llevaba años trabajando en ella, La Supercomputadora, la llamaba Miguel. Leo siempre la odió.

Más que eso, si era posible.

Sabía que se retractaría ahora si supiera que gracias a ella sus vidas se habían salvado. También se preguntó qué diría si supiera que de no haber sido por la fuente energía de la Torre de Saki, ni el mejor de los esquemas habría resultado. Sin embargo, antes de encerrarse en ese pedazo de ciudad, había logrado hacer algunas averiguaciones.

Por ejemplo, el miasma sólo progresaba y se extendía de ser vivo a otro, no era capaz de sobrevivir en un ambiente donde no hubiese al menos una planta, un bicho, algo que respirara. Por precaución, vaciaron el refugio de cualquier cosa viva, a excepción de ellos mismos. Para cuando se encerraron, no llevaban consigo nada orgánico.

Eso incluía cualquier tipo de vegetal o carne o algún tipo de comida no envasada. El problema de si se habían salvado de la enfermedad para morir de hambre o asfixiados por la falta de oxigeno se presentó al instante. Obviamente, no podían extraer aire del exterior.

Nuevamente recurrió a Madre, con ella diseñó un completo sistema de abastecimiento, todas las necesidades vitales quedaron cubiertas, al menos en lo básico. Entonces fue capaz de respirar, incluso se dio el tiempo de felicitarse a sí mismo por haber sido capaz de manejar la situación él solo.

Estuvo esperando hasta que fue imposible, antes de cerrar el escudo, una vez activado, no iba a ser posible desactivarlo sin poner en riesgo a todos los demás. Una vez activado, lo que se había quedado afuera, se quedaría afuera para siempre.

A veces despertaba en la noche, como la noche pasada, casi seguro de que Leo o alguno de los otros seguía vivo allá afuera.

Los años pasaron y lo que fue pensado para aguantar hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor, se convirtió en su nuevo mundo permanente. Los más viejos murieron y los más jóvenes comenzaron a tener hijos. Los chicos que tenía a su alrededor, por ejemplo, sólo conocían el exterior de oídas, para ellos era la tierra prometida, jamás la habían visto.

Pero lo que en verdad le había llevado a intentar los experimentos era el descubrimiento de que al sistema de soporte no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tal vez diez años más, cuando mucho. Después de todos esos años y sin poder reemplazar todos sus componentes en forma apropiada, el agotamiento de los materiales era inminente.

De ahí que recuperar el exterior se hacía urgente. Volvió a suspirar.

La sustancia que estaba a punto de lanzar sobre la porción de exterior seleccionada, si funcionaba, destruiría toda la vida, hasta la más elemental. Sin vida orgánica, el miasma no tendría cómo sobrevivir y moriría. Y serían libres de nuevo.

Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Y que pasaba si alguno de sus hermanos seguía vivo allá afuera? Soltar la sustancia lo mataría... ¿Y si había más sobrevivientes? Los mataría también.

Pero no. Era imposible, pensó. Si había alguien más vivo allá afuera, tendría que estar protegido contra el exterior al igual que ellos, de otra forma no podrían sobrevivir. La sustancia no los afectaría.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo dejar las dudas y proceder. Activó un switch que llevaba en el bolsillo y de inmediato una porción del escudo se dobló, formando un globo hacía adentro y luego volviendo a cerrarse. Como resultado, un pedazo del exterior, compuesto por tierra y una gran planta, habían quedado encerrado en el interior, con ellos, pero aislado. Era un cilindro de pocos centímetros de diámetro, justo frente a él.

Ahora, era cuestión de introducir la sustancia. Activó un segundo switch. Justo bajo la tierra dentro del cilindro, una válvula asomó su extremo y de inmediato comenzó a expulsar un gas amarillo, en un par de segundos, el cilindro estuvo completamente lleno. Esperó un par de minutos más y luego decidió que era suficiente.

Apretó nuevamente uno de los botones y el cilindro comenzó a vaciarse, cuando estuvo limpio, de la concurrencia se oyeron exclamaciones de asombro. Donatello no pudo evitar sonreír y respirar aliviado a la vez.

Dentro del cilindro no quedaba nada, ni siquiera la sombra de la planta. Acercó un aparatito sacado de su otro bolsillo a la pared del cilindro y se quedó mirando su pantalla. Se volvió hacia los estudiantes sonriente.

.- Nada.- Exclamó triunfal.- No quedan rastros de miasma. No hay evidencia de que se siga reproduciendo.

Los jóvenes de batas blancas golpearon las puntas de sus lápices contra sus cuadernos de notas en reconocimiento. Don los observó un segundo más, permitiéndose sentir orgulloso de su propio trabajo antes de volverse nuevamente hacia el cilindro. Lo miró, sintiendo cómo la alegría del triunfo se disipaba lentamente.

Para salvar a esa gente estaba por convertir al mundo en un desierto. Ni siquiera había hecho estudios suficientes para comprobar si los efectos eran reversibles, si volvería a crecer algo ahí donde lo iba a destruir.

Pero tampoco había tiempo para eso.

Sólo esperaba que el remedio no fuera peor que la enfermedad. Separó la vista del cilindro y estaba por alejarse de él cuando algo le hizo levantar los ojos hacia el exterior, más allá del escudo. Algo acababa de moverse entre los árboles. Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero había vuelto a moverse, lo vio claramente, una sombra saltando de un árbol a otro con agilidad.

Un animal, tal vez, no estaba seguro de que el miasma los haya afectado como a los humanos, pero entonces la sombra volvió a saltar, alejándose.

Corrió hacia la pared del escudo, apoyando las manos contra éste. Tras de sí escuchó murmullos y exclamaciones, pero los ignoró. La sombra todavía estaba a la vista.

Era más, se había vuelto a mirarlo.

Estaba a varios metros de distancia, oculto entre el follaje, hacía veinte años que no intentaba agudizar la vista de la forma en que era capaz cuando podía ver en la oscuridad... Pero en ese momento no tuvo ninguna duda.

.- ¡Leo!- Gritó, desesperado, apretándose contra la pared del escudo.- ¡Leonardo!

Como si la sombra lo hubiera escuchado, volvió la cabeza y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario, alejándose hasta perderse de vista.

.- ¡No! ¡Espera! Espera...

Don corrió a lo largo del escudo hasta que ya no fue capaz de verlo. A sus espaldas volvió a sentir las voces asombradas de sus alumnos, le hicieron recordar dónde y con quienes estaba, pero aún así no podía separarse del escudo ni apartar la vista del exterior.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Es el nombre del hermano, estoy seguro, mi abuelo me contó..."

"¿Habían más como él...?"

"¿Cómo puede ser que esté ahí? Es imposible..."

"Tal vez enloqueció..."

"Tal vez una fuga en el cilindro..."

De entre los jóvenes salió uno que los obligó a guardar silencio, el mismo que había ido a buscar a Donatello a su habitación. Don continuó con las manos apretadas contra la pared, respirando alterado. El joven se acercó suavemente.

.- Usted sabe que no puede haber nadie allá afuera, es imposible.- le dijo con voz preocupada.

Don pareció no escucharlo. De pronto levantó la vista y miró por sobre el hombro del muchacho. Más allá de él, uno de los guardias miraba inexpresivo al horizonte. Los guardias no dudarían en dispararle si tan sólo intentaba desactivar el escudo, fuera quien fuera...

Sin mencionar que pondría a todos esos niños en peligro. Respiró profundo y se volvió a ver al joven que todavía lo miraba consternado.

Se sacudió el sudor de la frente.

Era un estúpido, allá afuera no había nada. Sólo estaba imaginando cosas. Y pensar que llegó a tener la idea de abrir el escudo para perseguir a la sombra aquella, en menos de un minuto estarían todos infectados.

.- Tienes razón. Ahí no hay nadie.- Le dijo, en el tono más tranquilizador que fue capaz de encontrar.- Si me buscan, estaré tomándome un receso en el santuario...- Añadió, y sin esperar respuesta pasó junto al chico, de vuelta al edificio, seguido de un corrillo de nuevos murmullos.

.-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**III-**

**1- **

Cerró los ojos frente a las estatuas.

Estaba oscuro y había tantas, que no sabía exactamente frente a cual estaba. Después de activarse el muro y darse cuenta que desde ese momento en adelante se perdería todo contacto con el exterior y con la vida que hasta ese momento habían llevado, los sobrevivientes escogieron ese lugar como un recordatorio de lo que habían sido alguna vez y de lo que estaban abandonando para siempre.

Era poco más que una bodega y era el único lugar de la ciudad que no había sido reacondicionado de acuerdo a las exigencias de la nueva sociedad. Desde que Donatello no era un creyente y no le había quedado nada de sus hermanos como recuerdo, no tenía nada que ir a venerar, pero le gustaba el lugar cuando necesitaba pensar.

Además, era el único lugar de la ciudad a la que no tenía acceso Madre, a veces también le gustaba estar alejado de la supercomputadora. Con los ojos cerrados escuchó la voz de Leo.

.- No construyas esa maldita cosa.- Le dijo, más bien le ordenó. Había sido mucho antes del gran desastre, pocas veces lo había escuchado maldecir y muchas menos aún dirigirse a él en ese tono.

A Don le pareció que había llegado demasiado lejos, de pronto comenzó a fastidiarlo en verdad. ¿Desde cuando estaba obligado a vivir atrapado en el Japón feudal? Si estaba bien para él, genial, pero no iba a consentir en ser arrastrado a eso. Era su proyecto, lo más importante que había hecho en su vida, la suma de todo lo que había aprendido, mejorado, creado. Cada vez que avanzaba más en él, ocupaba un lugar más importante en su vida, cada vez desplazaba más a lo que había sido hasta ese momento, que era algo muy bueno y fantástico y lo que sea, pero ya no era lo suyo.

Cada vez menos.

Tal vez fuera lo que temía Leo. Quizás se hubiese asustado, no tanto porque colgara de una vez y para siempre la bandita morada, si no porque eso lo separaba de la familia. Ya estaba sucediendo. No era intencional, sólo pasaba: los experimentos y las investigaciones ocupaban demasiado espacio ahora, ya no le quedaba mucho más para el resto.

Con los otros no era diferente. Miguel tenía sus propios intereses, y cuando pudieron por fin exponerse al mundo descubrió muchos más. El ninjitsu y toda su forma de vida los había mantenido unidos, firmes, en pie, cuando no había mucho más de qué sostenerse, cuando no había nada más, pero ahora tenían opciones, ahora podían elegir una vida, de alguna forma y por primera vez, eran libres.

Y no era la libertad lo que le asustaba a Leo, era la separación, romper el círculo. Según él, estaba por perder a su familia…

Algo que ocurrió de todas formas.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, era una pérdida de tiempo. A veces trataba de rezar, pero nunca había podido creer en nada de eso, así que no tenía sentido. Lo único en lo que creía era en su mente matemática y en su sentido común y ninguna de esas dos cosas le decía que había alguien allá afuera que pudiera escuchar sus plegarias.

Ya daba la vuelta para marcharse, cuando en la puerta del santuario encontró nuevamente a su estudiante. Le había estado esperando ahí todo ese tiempo al parecer. No lo había sentido, en otra época lo habría hecho aún antes de que llegara a la puerta. Lo miró con curiosidad y él le devolvió una mirada de preocupación.

.- ¿Cuándo comenzará la operación?- Le preguntó. De todos los estudiantes, ese era el que más ansias tenía de ver el exterior. Casi le obsesionaba.

.- Aún es muy pronto para poner una fecha, necesitamos más pruebas.- Respondió prudente Donatello.

.- Pero la prueba funcionó, y las simulaciones en el computador también.

.- Si, pero...

.- Usted dijo que nos quedaba poco tiempo.- Insistió el muchacho. Don frunció el ceño. Le gustaba el entusiasmo pero su insistencia ya le parecía molesta.

.- Lo que vamos a hacer es provocar un gran cambio en el ecosistema afuera del escudo, no es cualquier cosa. Un solo error y perderemos la única oportunidad de sobrevivir.

El joven bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

.- Lo siento... me dejé llevar...- le dijo. Don le sonrió y pasó junto a él dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

.- Está bien, lo importante es que entiendas que no podemos precipitarnos.

Ya iba a alejarse del muchacho cuando éste volvió a llamar su atención.

.- Profesor...- le dijo. Volviendo los ojos al cielo Don dio media vuelta hacía él.

.- Ahora qué.- le dijo en su tono más amable. El chico dudó un segundo antes de hablar.

.- No creerá realmente que hay alguien allá afuera ¿verdad? Es decir, cómo podría sobrevivir nadie allá afuera...

Don lo pensó un instante.

.- No.- dijo al fin.- No podría.

El chico sonrió aliviado y Don por fin pudo dar media vuelta e irse.

**2.-**

.- Buenas noches, profesor.- Le dijo cantarina la voz de la computadora al entrar a la habitación. A veces, por las noches se volvía más formal.

.- Dime Don.- le respondió éste.

.- Buenas noches, profesor Don.- Respondió la computadora en el mismo tono alegre pero educado.

Don suspiró.

.- El reporte del experimento consigna un extraño comportamiento de su parte.- Le dijo muy seria la computadora. Claro, estaba programada para descubrir las causas de cualquier anormalidad y corregir el problema.

.- No fue nada de que preocuparse.- Dijo, más para sí mismo que para la máquina parlante. Ya estaba casi decidido a olvidar el incidente.

.- Mis sensores no detectan nada en el muro externo del escudo.

.- Lo sé.

.- ¿Va a detener los experimentos por este suceso?

.- Ya te dije que no es nad...-Comenzaba a contestar fastidiado, pero en vez de seguir, se quedó callado. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a una de las grandes pantallas del computador.

.- Muéstrame los sensores del escudo.

.- ¿Cuál?

.- Todos.

.- Puedo decirle yo misma que ahí no hay nada...

.- Quiero verlo por mí mismo.

.- Pero es innecesario.

.- Ahora.- insistió.

Trató de no pensar en lo extraño que le parecía, Madre nunca había sido tan testaruda. Después de encender los monitores, apagó el que estaba destinado a mostrar sus "emociones", dejándose a sí misma en suspensión.

Cualquiera diría que se había ofendido.

Ante sus ojos comenzaron a desfilar cientos de gráficos y luego imágenes borrosas, ocupando cada esquina de la pantalla. Un ojo entrenado como el suyo le permitía ver con rapidez cada perímetro, pero aún así, si quería revisarlos todos, tendría que quedarse despierto toda la noche.

Pero quería estar seguro. ¿Y si era sólo la sombra de un árbol? O tal vez un animal... Tenía que estar seguro, aunque de antemano sabía que no iba a encontrar nada. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando vio algo extraño.

No podía saber qué era, pero tenía la misma forma de la figura que había visto esa tarde. Lo que fuera, había vuelto y si era sólo una sombra, sólo había una forma de confirmarlo de una vez por todas. Sin decir palabra se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo.

Ni bien hubo dejado la habitación, la pantalla emocional de la computadora volvió a encenderse.

**3.-**

Afuera, más allá del escudo, había viento, los árboles se mecían y había nubes de polvo por todas partes. Tomó una linterna y comenzó a alumbrar entre los arbustos.

Nada.

Lo que vio podría haber sido perfectamente una sombra, a esa distancia todas las figuras le parecían iguales y ninguna se estaba moviendo. Se sintió como un tonto.

Apagó la linterna y dio media vuelta. Tal vez fuera porque una vez que echaran a andar el proyecto iba a ser el fin definitivo del exterior y de cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber tenido de encontrar a alguno de sus hermanos vivos. Después de que hicieran desaparecer todo, de los cuatro sólo quedaría él.

Pero así era como había sido hasta entonces...

Estaba alejándose cuando un rumor y luego un golpe lo hicieron sobresaltarse. No se volvió de inmediato, pero creía reconocer esos sonidos: una carrera de pies sobre hojas secas y el ruido de dos manos apoyándose contra el escudo... Casi podía ver una cabeza afirmada contra el muro transparente, mirando directamente a él.

Con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho dio media vuelta…

Y nada.

Allá afuera no había nada, sólo el viento que soplaba. Con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza se encaminó de vuelta a su habitación.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV-**

.- No sigas adelante con esto.

Ésta vez Leo había probado con un tono casi suplicante.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Se robará mi alma? Me está empezando a resultar molesto este terror tuyo a la tecnología.

.- No es eso.- Respondió, ya comenzando a notársele la frustración.

.- No creo que me interese saber qué es de todas formas. Tengo trabajo que hacer.- Le respondió Don ásperamente. Sabía ser frío cuando se lo proponía.

Leo respiró profundo, seguro buscando otra estrategia. Había probado ser autoritario, había probado la súplica ¿qué más le quedaba?

.- Te está consumiendo, cuando estás con esta cosa... cambias...

.- No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando.

.- Tengo un mal presentimiento, sólo piensa un segundo, tal vez...

.- Yo creo que sólo te estás poniendo un poco nervioso.- Le respondió Dontello. Leo lo miró extrañado.

.- Soy yo el que no entiende ahora.

Don respiró profundo y dejó lo que estaba haciendo de una vez para volverse completamente hacia Leo. Parpadeó un par de veces nervioso.

.- Creo que vas a tener que aceptarlo de una vez.- Dijo, tratando que su voz sonara más firme que su convicción. Leo parpadeó y alzó una ceja, Don volvió a hablar antes que pudiera interrumpirlo.- En mi cabeza tengo planos, aparatos, diseños, métodos, Leo. Soy un ingeniero. Eso es lo que nací para ser y por fin tengo todas las oportunidades ante mí.- Don bajó los ojos. No podía decir lo que iba a decir mirándolo a la cara.- Es mejor que empieces a hacerte a la idea. Es mejor que dejes de contar conmigo para algunas cosas, que te vayas olvidando de lo que fui… porque ya no lo soy más.

Pensó que eso le iba a doler mucho.

No era su intención herir sus sentimientos, ni en un millón de años. Pero tenía que decirlo de una vez. No quería ver su cara de decepción, así que esperó en silencio, con la cabeza baja.

Mirando sus pies sintió como Leo se acercaba. Le tomó los brazos con fuerza, Don no tuvo más alternativa que volverse a verlo.

Leo lo miró con seriedad y luego asintió.

.- Yo sé.- Dijo sencillamente.- Yo sé todo eso. Siempre lo supe. No tienes que dar explicaciones ni pedir disculpas. Pero aunque no te guste, todavía eres mi hermano, y no me gusta nada de esto. Es como si estuvieras obsesionado, no eres tú mismo.

Donatello no respondió nada. Al fin Leo se fue y lo dejó solo, solo en el taller con la computadora como única compañía.

.- A los pioneros siempre trataron de detenerlos.- Le dijo la máquina.- Sólo cuando no se dejaron detener fue cuando cambiaron la historia...

Don asintió.

Y así se la pasó casi cada día del año que siguiente, con sus circuitos, monitores y partes, conectado a ella, escuchando sólo su voz y durante todo ese tiempo, nada más hizo falta.

Pero se empeñaban, incluso Miguel ya comenzaba a molestarlo. Que le parecía extraña, que a veces le parecía que estaba viva, que los odiaba. Una vez le dijo que le había desconectado todo, la tele, el equipo de música, los video juegos, que ella lo había hecho, a propósito. Don sabía que eso era imposible: ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Miguel, seguro sólo lo decía para llamar su atención.

Pero no fue sino hasta cuando intentaron destruirla, que se dio cuenta que tenía que buscar su propio lugar.

Un día, volvió de dormir un poco y encontró parte importante de su estructura semi destruida. Los cables chisporroteaban, era como si la hubieran destajado, dejando sus intestinos al aire. Alguno de ellos tenía que haberlo hecho, si no todos.

Si se quedaba ahí, no tendría posibilidad de terminar su obra.

Eso le dolió, no podía creer que su propia familia le estuviera haciendo eso, los únicos en el mundo en quienes confiaba y lo traicionaban de esa manera. Ese mismo día dejó la guarida.

De hecho, no volvió a verlos sino hasta cuando comenzó el gran desastre. Abrió los ojos pensando en eso esa mañana.

Debía estarse poniendo viejo, ya solo soñaba con el pasado. Se quedó un segundo recostado hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz antes de levantarse. Entonces se sentó en la cama y su cara quedó a menos de un metro de la de Miguel.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Ni siquiera respiró. No podía parpadear. Lo miraba y él lo miraba también. Esperó un instante a que desapareciera, si era una ilusión lo haría pronto, pero siguió ahí.

"Despierta" le escuchó decir, pero sus labios no se movieron.

Cerró los ojos.

.- No puede ser, no puede ser.- Se dijo en voz alta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Luego volvió a abrirlos. Nada. Frente a él no había nada, estaba sentado en la cama, completamente solo en la habitación.

Un ataque de angustia lo invadió.

¿La edad finalmente lo estaría alcanzando? ¿No era chiste? Estaba viendo cosas, imaginando cosas ¿se iba a volver loco finalmente?... La idea de terminar como un viejo demente murmurando cosas por las calles, hablándole a amigos imaginarios, le aterrorizó.

Aunque tal vez no fuera para asustarse tanto, después de todo. Podía haber una explicación perfectamente lógica. Había estado soñando con Miguel segundos atrás. Era obvio que aún estaba soñando, aún no terminaba de despertar cuando se sentó en la cama. Había gente que caminaba dormida ¿por qué él no podía sentarse en su cama dormido?

Esa parecía una explicación bastante razonable.

Para no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, se levantó de una vez de la cama y se dirigió de inmediato al laboratorio sin desayunar siquiera. Apenas abrió la puerta, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en la pantalla emocional de Madre.

Estaba rojo brillante.

.- ¿Qué pasa, Madre?- Preguntó acercándose a chequear datos en una de las terminales.

.- Estoy ordenando la evacuación del sector A2.

.- ¿Qué?- Respondió Don alterado, lanzándose sobre una de las consolas.- El sistema de soporte no está funcionando ¿cómo pasó esto?.

.- Los sistemas fallaron. Me fue imposible reparar el malfuncionamiento.

.- ¿Cuál es la situación ahora?

.- No hay abastecimiento de oxígeno. Esta completamente despresurizada. La zona ha sido clausurada, pero no hay garantía de que el sistema de sellado vaya a funcionar por otras veinticuatro horas.

Don abrió los ojos como platos.

.- Dios mío, el escudo ¿de cuantas posibilidades estamos hablando? Calcula...

.- Sobre un 90 por ciento de que el escudo ceda en ese sector en 24 horas.

.- La gente...

.- Las órdenes de evacuación ya están en ejecución.

.- Aún así, si el escudo se debilita en cualquier parte de la ciudad, será cuestión de tiempo a que caiga por completo.

.- Siempre están los bunkers.

.- No servirán, podremos aguantar ahí días, meses, pero eventualmente... Dios...- Don se cubrió la cara con las manos y luego las deslizó por su cráneo sintiendo que la angustia lo dominaba.- Eventualmente se acabarán los suministros y no tendremos a donde ir.- terminó, con voz apenas audible.

La computadora guardó silencio mientras él se revolvía los sesos pensando. No era la primera vez, hacía tiempo que no tenía a nadie más con quien enfrentar las emergencias. Sólo él. Pero hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan inseguro de sí mismo.

De no ser por los recuerdos, ni siquiera estaría dudando, pero si tan sólo pudiera tener a cualquiera de ellos ahí, alguien que pudiera ayudar... Pero tal vez no fuera para tanto, si las cosas seguían así de mal, terminaría reuniéndose con ellos dentro de muy poco. Se rió de su broma, pero en realidad se daba cuenta que no tenía mucho de gracioso.

Toda esa gente, tenía que darles una solución. No pasaría mucho antes de que llegaran a él aterrorizados, tenía que pensar en algo. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la computadora. La pantalla roja brillante le dio nauseas. De pronto la puerta se abrió de sopetón, haciéndolo saltar en su puesto. Del otro lado entró tropezando el alumno que había ido a buscarlo la noche pasada al santuario.

.- Profesor. - Casi le gritó.- La ciudad está histérica, supieron de la evacuación, algunos dicen que el escudo está por caerse, algunos dicen que están viendo grietas, se están juntando fuera del laboratorio, quieren que les diga que está sucediendo.

Don respiró profundo. Por muy molesta que le resultara la interrupción del joven, era justo lo que necesitaba. Nada como el pánico de otro para hacerlo permanecer en calma y pensar con más claridad.

Sin decirle nada el chico, se volvió hacia la computadora.

.- Reporta la presencia de grietas.

.- No hay presencia de grietas.

.- ¿Y la zona evacuada?

.- En menos de doce horas será presurizada y atmósferizada nuevamente.

.- ¿Es posible reubicar ahí nuevamente a los evacuados?

.- Si.

.- Bien.

Se volvió hacia el muchacho.

.- Diles a los de comunicaciones que informen a todos que todo estará bien, que en unas horas se restablecerá la normalidad en la zona evacuada.

El muchacho asintió, pero sin demasiada confianza. Caminaba hacia la puerta cuando de pronto se volvió nuevamente a Don.

.- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo será habitable? y si pasa de nuevo ¿resistirá el escudo?

La cara de Don se ensombreció. El chico podía ser molesto, pero no era tonto. Sin dejar de mirarlo, volvió a dirigirse a la computadora.

.- Tiempo en que el escudo soportará el exterior una vez que el abastecimiento sea restaurado. Calcula.

.- Tiempo estimado: 24 horas.

Bajó la mirada, evitando ver los ojos asustados del muchacho. El escudo iba durar unas 24 horas más.

Genial.

.- Señor...- comenzó éste.- No podemos mandar a la gente de vuelta a esa zona.

.- Ya lo sé.- se apresuró a cortarlo Don.

Veía el problema: podían restaurar el oxígeno y todo lo demás, pero era el escudo el que de todas formas se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

.- Y que pasará con el escudo, está diseñado como una sola estructura, si se cae una parte...

.- Se cae todo, ya lo sé, se le olvida que yo lo diseñé.- Le recordó Don, dándole la espalda.

El muchacho esperó tras él con la cabeza baja.

.- ¿Que vamos hacer, señor?- Preguntó simplemente al final, con una vocecilla. Don recordó de pronto que el chico apenas debía tener veinte años. Era un niño apenas, debía estar asustado.

.- No podemos dejar que cunda el pánico, eso no nos va a ayudar en nada.- Le dijo, sin volverse a mirarlo.- ¿Entiendes eso?

.- Si.- El joven carraspeó para evitar que le temblara la voz.- Si, lo entiendo...

.- Bien. Que los de comunicaciones se preocupen de tranquilizar a la gente. Todo saldrá bien, sólo necesito pensar un instante.

El joven asintió.

.- Yo me haré cargo.- Dijo y nuevamente enfiló hacia la puerta.

Ya tenía la mano en el picaporte cuando una vez más se volvió hacía Don. Éste lo sintió, pero aún así no quiso volverse a mirarlo.

.- Sé que usted decidirá lo mejor para nosotros, señor.- Le dijo y esta vez su voz no tembló.

Don no contestó nada, esperó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse antes de volver a moverse. Apoyó la frente en la palma de su mano y esperó. Esperó a ver si alguna bendita inspiración simplemente caía en su cabeza y le hacía brotar una brillante idea.

.- Todavía tenemos la sustancia amarilla.- Dijo la computadora, cuya pantalla emocional ahora era azul y su voz suave y tranquilizadora.

Don sacó sus ojos de las profundidades de su mano, pero no dijo nada, se quedó con la vista pegada en la pared, el mentón apoyado en la palma. La sustancia amarilla, esa que acababa de probar por primera vez el día anterior...

.- Las pruebas fueron suficientes para calcular las posibilidades de éxito.- Continuó la computadora.

Don siguió callado mirando la pared, como si ahí estuviera escrita la respuesta.

.- ¿Te das cuenta que si suelto eso ahí afuera, voy a destruirlo todo?- Preguntó distraídamente.

.- No comprendo la pregunta.- Le respondió la computadora con voz perpleja.

.- Yo si... ¿cuánto tiempo me dijiste que resistirá el escudo en la zona A2?

.- Un tiempo estimado de 24 horas.

.- 24 horas... Después de eso, el escudo comenzará a desmoronarse, zona por zona. ¿Podrás hacer funcionar el sistema de abastecimiento aún sin el escudo?

.- El sistema de abastecimiento puede funcionar indefinidamente si se reparan las fallas.

.- Ah, si, los repuestos, esos que están allá afuera.- Reflexionó Don.

Tenía veinticuatro horas antes de que el escudo comenzara a fallar nuevamente. De ahí, a lo más otras veinticuatro para que todo colapsara, para que el miasma invadiera la ciudad, esperaba eso, de verdad lo esperaba, pero cuando sus expectativas más optimistas le indicaban un rango de duración del escudo de al menos diez años, jamás pensó que se iba a ver en ese problema tan pronto.

Tan de la nada.

Ahora, el agente amarillo tardaría al menos la misma cantidad de tiempo en actuar en el exterior, en extenderse por la mayor cantidad de superficie posible, sin contar con que debía matar al miasma, disiparse y volverse inofensivo para los últimos seres orgánicos que quedarían: ellos.

Se le revolvió el estomago.

Apenas si tendría margen de tiempo suficiente, la solución apenas estaría lista para cuando comenzara a caerse el escudo. Lo que decidiera, debía hacerlo ya.

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para cuestionarse demasiado. La respuesta era obvia.

.- La sustancia amarilla es la opción con más probabilidades de éxito.- Le anunció la computadora, como si le hubiera estado leyendo la mente.

Don asintió y frunció los labios.

.- Ok.- se dijo, dándose una palmada en los muslos y poniéndose de pie.- Vamos a matar lo que queda en el planeta.

Al salir de la habitación, la pantalla emocional de la computadora se volvió completamente negra.

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**V-**

Afuera, en el exterior, los árboles se debatían en medio de la tormenta. Incluso a través de las gruesas capas del escudo podía escuchar el ulular del viento.

Ya casi todo estaba listo. Al amanecer comenzaría, y al atardecer, cuando fuera oscuro otra vez, ya no quedaría nada. El temor y el alivio compartían a ratos su pecho. El miedo horrible a que todo saliera espantosamente mal y el alivio de que, una vez hecho, la vida sería mucho más fácil para él...

Dejaría de preocuparse de monitorear día y noche, de preocuparse mortalmente día y noche, de esperar siempre por algún desastre.

Todas las angustias, todos los miedos, toda esa enorme responsabilidad que de ningún modo estaba diseñada para un tipo como él... Una vez que la gente pudiera ser libre de esa prisión, libre de comenzar la vida que desearan sin estar confinados a ese pedazo de tierra, ya no lo necesitarían más.

Él también sería libre y podría volver a algún oscuro y solitario laboratorio donde podría seguir ocupándose de sus asuntos, sin tener que exponerse tanto...

Y por fin podría enterrar a sus hermanos. Por fin podría despedirse de ellos.

Por fin.

Se volvió a mirar los árboles debatiéndose ante el viento. Comenzaba a sentir que la parte del alivio pasaba a ocupar el lugar principal en su interior, cuando rápidamente dio paso al terror.

Alguien lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Estaba demasiado lejos para saber quien podía ser y estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir sus facciones, pero a pesar de todo eso, podía darse cuenta perfectamente que la persona que lo estaba mirando, con los ojos fijos en él, estaba del otro lado del escudo, mirándolo a través de él.

Retrocedió al borde del pánico, casi tropezó. Abrió y cerró los ojos, pero la figura seguía ahí.

Se volvió sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda.

.- No está, ahí, no está ahí, no hay nadie ahí, es imposible...- Se repitió a sí mismo, sintiendo que la cordura se le escapaba entre los dedos.- Es una alucinación, un espejismo...

Era imposible. Nadie podía sobrevivir fuera del escudo.

Respiró profundo, buscando calmarse, esperó a que las manos dejaran de temblarle, pero fue en vano. Aún tiritaban junto con el resto de su cuerpo, cuando volvió a darse la vuelta, enfrentando la figura.

.- Dios mío...- Casi gritó.

Seguía ahí.

Esta vez, el miedo hizo espacio al enojo. Corrió hacia la forma, aunque en el fondo, deseaba con todo su corazón que desapareciera antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para reconocerla... En algún lugar de su mente, se agendó una visita con el doctor al día siguiente, algo debía estar muy pero muy mal en su cabeza.

.- Ya basta... basta ya...- Comenzó a gritarle.- No eres real, no existes... ahí no hay nada... no estás ahí, no estás...

Y de pronto se quedó callado en mitad de la frase. Se detuvo e incluso retrocedió un par de pasos. A la distancia a la que estaba podía distinguir perfectamente a la persona que le miraba del otro lado...

Se quedó frío.

.- Dios, no...- La voz se le quebró, las manos le temblaban... - No... No por favor... no es posible... por qué me está pasando esto...

Volvió a correr en dirección al escudo, directo hacia el que lo miraba del otro lado, prácticamente chocó contra la pared cuando llegó a ella. La figura continuaba ahí y lo siguió con los ojos cuando Don se desplomó al piso, tratando de abrazar la superficie plana.

.- Leo...- dijo entre sollozos.- Estás muerto... estás muerto, con los otros... no estás ahí...- Se volvió a mirar a la figura en el exterior, las lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver.

Leonardo, con las manos apoyadas en el muro del exterior, le devolvió una mirada triste, pero no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró.

.-Tú estás muerto...– Repitió Don antes de hundir la cabeza hasta el piso.-... Tú no puedes estar ahí... ¡no puedes!

La mano de Leo se deslizó hasta su cabeza por el exterior, y se quedó ahí, sin dejar de mirarlo.

.- ¡Dios mío!- Sintió un grito espantado a su espalda, pero no se volvió. Sintió las manos del muchacho tratar de levantarlo del piso por los hombros, lo sintió resbalar en la tierra al tratar de sostenerlo.

.- Por Dios, señor...- Le susurró esta vez, con la voz más calmada.- ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó temeroso, sin dejar de intentar levantarlo del piso.

Donatello trató de soltarse, pero no lo consiguió.

.- ¿Es que no lo ves?- Balbuceó.- Es mi hermano... está ahí... ¿no lo ves?

.- ¿Ver qué?- preguntó muchacho, asustado. Don frunció el ceño. Miró al chico quien lo miraba casi con espanto. Luego se volvió a mirar el exterior.

Nada.

.-Pero... pero si... estaba ahí...

El muchacho aprovechó su sorpresa para terminar de ponerlo en pie, luego se volvió a ver a su alrededor. A lo lejos vio unas luces que se acercaban.

Sujetó el brazo de Don.

.- Profesor, los guardias, vienen para acá...

.- Yo lo vi...- continuaba balbuceando Don.- Yo lo vi, juro que lo vi... estaba justo ahí...

.- Nos tenemos que ir...- Insistió el muchacho, comenzando a arrastrarlo lejos de la pared del escudo.- Por favor... no nos deben ver aquí...

Pero Don no hacía ningún esfuerzo y seguía siendo todavía muy pesado para el chico. Los guardias estuvieron ahí antes de que se hubieran alejado muchos metros del escudo, las luces de las linternas les dieron de lleno en la cara.

.- Identificación.- Dijo inexpresivo el enorme sujeto, cuya cara estaba oculta por el casco. El muchacho titubeó sin saber que decir.

Los únicos que tenían autorización para estar ahí, eran los científicos del laboratorio y él, como simple pasante, no tenía nada de eso y el profesor no parecía estar en posición de entender nada de lo que le estaban hablando.

.- Aquí tiene mi identificación y mi permiso...- dijo Don para su sorpresa.

Se soltó de su brazo y fue capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. Sacó del bolsillo una tarjeta con su foto y se la alcanzó al guardia. El guardia volvió a echarle la luz encima, mirándolo con más detención ahora.

.- Oh. Si. Es usted...- Asintió sin siquiera mirar la tarjeta. No era necesario ver una identificación para poder reconocerlo.

.- Y éste es mi asistente.- Agregó Don.

.- Está bien profesor. Sólo hacemos un control de rutina. Es raro, incluso para los del laboratorio estar a estas horas más allá de la barrera de seguridad.

.- Pero aquí estamos, siempre trabajando.- Intentó sonreír Don. El guardia le devolvió el documento.

Antes de dejarlo responder, Don tomó él esta vez al muchacho del brazo y se encaminó con rapidez a la entrada más cercana a las instalaciones del laboratorio.

Cuando se hubieron alejado, el muchacho pudo por fin respirar tranquilo. Siempre les había tenido miedo a los guardias desde que sabía que estaban autorizados a disparar a matar sin hacer preguntas si descubrían a alguien poniendo en peligro la seguridad del escudo.

Se volvió a ver a Don. Por su cara pudo ver que ya se encontraba mejor.

.- Señor...- Comenzó, con preocupación. Don lo detuvo con la mano antes de que pudiera decir nada.

.- He estado bajo mucha presión...- Dijo simplemente, tratando de volver a colgar su identificación en el bolsillo de su bata, sin mucho éxito pues sus manos todavía le temblaban demasiado. El muchacho veía con creciente preocupación sus inútiles maniobras.

.- Creo que lo entiendo... eso podría explicarlo todo...- Se dijo, sin saber a quien estaba tratando de tranquilizar si a él o a su profesor.

Finalmente Don dejó caer la identificación al suelo, soltando una maldición. El chico se apresuró a recogerla, con la oscuridad no veía exactamente donde había caído así que se tardó bastante en volver a levantarse.

Pero al agacharse Don tuvo oportunidad de ver lo que había tras él. Al agacharse vio a Raphael, de pie, prácticamente pegado a la espalda del muchacho.

Ni siquiera pudo decir nada, sólo sintió que ya no podría soportar más... Abrió la boca pero no logró decir nada, por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Pero finalmente, lo que habló fue la imagen semi translucida de Raphael.

"Estoy aquí..."

Escuchó en un susurro apagado, pero ese Raph que estaba viendo ni siquiera había movido los labios. Lo estaba viendo todavía cuando el muchacho volvió a incorporarse trayendo la identificación en las manos.

.- La encontré.- Dijo triunfante.

Se encontró mirando la cara completamente descompuesta de Donatello.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó asustado. Se volvió a mirar a su espalda, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Don, pero no vio a nada ni a nadie.

Se volvió nuevamente hacia Donatello, extendiéndole todavía la identificación, pero ya no lo encontró.

Estaba a varios metros de ahí, corriendo hacia el santuario.

.- Dios mío...- Se dijo para sí, dudando si debía seguirlo o llamar a alguien más para que se hiciera cargo. Finalmente decidió que no tendría tiempo suficiente de encontrar a alguien más, incluso si supiera quien podría ayudarlo con eso...

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI-**

Donatello apenas estaba pensando cuando se tiró al suelo en algún rincón del santuario. Solo esperaba que fuera el más oscuro e inaccesible.

.- Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando...- Se repetía.

No podía creer en fantasmas, no podía creer en apariciones, no podía creer que algo pudiera existir más allá de toda posibilidad lógica y científica y como cualquiera de esas explicaciones rebotaba al instante en su cabeza, sólo quedaba una última y única explicación posible.

Se había vuelto loco.

Había visto enloquecer antes, sabía cómo era... Había visto a Baxter Stockman pasar de una etapa a otra de degeneración, un tipo brillante, pero completamente loco...

Dios... ¿eso era lo que le esperaba?

La culpa finalmente lo había alcanzado, todos esos años pensando ¿por qué él sí y los otros no? No era justo... su mente había encontrado al fin la forma de castigarlo.

.- No, no puede ser... no puedo estar volviéndome loco...- Se dijo en voz alta.

¿Cuánto le quedaría, cuánto antes de perder por completo la noción de la realidad? Justo ahora. Justo ahora que necesitaba de su cerebro más que nunca.

Sólo un poco más, se dijo a sí mismo... Una vez hecho lo que tenía que hacer, podría caer confortablemente en la demencia. Incluso lo agradecería.

Pero no ahora...

.- Ahora, no... Por favor...- Dijo, sin saber a quien le rogaba, desde que no tenía evidencia de que hubiera algo en alguna parte que pudiera escuchar sus ruegos, aunque quisiera creer, no sabía como engañarse a sí mismo: estaba absolutamente seguro de estar completamente solo.

"Despierta"

Escuchó otra vez esa voz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Otra vez comenzaba a oír voces... La voz de Miguel, tantos años de no haberla escuchado y ahora era lo más aterrador que hubiera podido oír.

"Despierta"... volvió a escuchar, ésta vez más débil. Estaba ahí, podía sentirlo a su lado, tenía la cara pegada a la suya, respiraba sobre la suya, estaba ahí, hablando sin mover los labios.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, volvió a buscar tras su cabeza, a tantear el aire tras su nuca, sin encontrar nada, pero apenas consiente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Terminó dejando caer el brazo.

.- No puedes volverte loco ahora... – Se susurró a sí mismo.- Un poco más...

Entonces, logró juntar el valor para abrir los ojos.

No encontró nada a su lado, estaba solo. Solo, hasta que sintió la voz de su alumno. Se puso de pie, pero no se movió, esperó a que llegara junto a él.

Venía corriendo, con la voz alterada, con cara de susto. Se detuvo a unos metros de él, probablemente dudando si sería seguro acercarse más. Don sólo podía adivinar la cara que debía tener, la expresión lunática.

.- Profesor...

Donatello negó con la cabeza.

.- Estamos sobre la hora,- Insistió el estudiante.- Profesor, está por amanecer, si no comenzamos según el programa...

Don volvió a negar con la cabeza.

.- No puedes confiar en mí. No se puede confiar en mí en este momento...

El muchacho se acercó, al borde del pánico.

.- No... No diga eso...

.- Pondría en peligro todo esto, no puedo estar al frente ahora.

.- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo, entonces?

El muchacho se acercó más aún.

.- Conoces el procedimiento, por lo demás, Madre sabe bien qué hay que hacer.

.- No puedes dejarla sola en esto, tienes que ser tú...

.- No.- Negó Don enérgico.

.- Profesor...- Volvió a insistir el chico.

.- Estaré aquí hasta que todo termine, será lo más seguro para todos.

Estaba por dar media vuelta, de vuelta al rincón en el santuario cuando una mano lo retuvo por la manga. Se quedó mirando la mano y luego subió hasta la cara del muchacho.

Estaba asustado, podía verlo, pero también algo más ¿qué era? Algo muy extraño... además, nunca creyó que ese muchacho tan endeble fuera tan fuerte como para retenerlo.

.- Tiene que hacerlo usted... sabes que sólo tú puedes...

Don lo miró arrugando la cara ¿qué pretendía?

.- No entiendes...- Le dijo.- Algo no esta funcionando bien en mi cabeza, podría echarlo todo a perder.

.- No, no será así. Sabes lo importante que es para nosotros, sé que la seguridad de toda esta gente es lo principal, no las decepcionarás, no vas a dejar que mueran, contaba con eso...

Don se volvió a mirarlo ceñudo, a cada instante le parecía más y más extraño. Se soltó de un tirón de la garra del muchacho.

.- Basta.- Le dijo.- La decisión está tomada.

La cara del chico se ensombreció.

.- Tienes que estar ahí. No puedes arriesgar la vida de todas estas personas.

Don alzó una ceja.

El chico retrocedió un paso y lo miró asustado.

.- Debes venir conmigo.

Don negó nuevamente.

.- Hay una buena razón para dejar que Madre haga esto sola...

.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que nuestra salvación?

.- Entiendo que es nuestra única opción, pero hay una parte de mí que no quiere hacerlo. Hay una parte de mí que no está cómoda con esto y de alguna forma, esa parte de mí está queriendo tomar el control. No puedo confiar en que pueda mantener mi voluntad.

Los fantasmas no existen, se decía, las alucinaciones son creaciones del subconsciente, tal vez alimentadas por una considerable falta de litio en el organismo, pero seguían siendo la voz de su subconsciente, él sabía que lo único capaz de detenerlo de soltar la sustancia amarilla era la creencia que sus hermanos estaban vivos en alguna parte. Era imposible y era absurdo, pero no podía mantener el control sobre su subconsciente, ni aún recordándose que eran sólo alucinaciones.

De alguna forma, y sin darse cuenta, estaba tratando de detenerse a sí mismo.

Lo mejor era que alguien más lo hiciera por él y mantenerse lo más alejado por el momento. Pero el muchacho no quería entender eso, seguía ahí, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

.- La computadora no lo hará sin usted.- Dijo de pronto. Don se volvió hacía él molesto.

.- Tonterías. La computadora puede funcionar sin mí...

El chico sonrió, Don lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

Algo andaba mal...

.- No. No puede.- Le dijo el muchacho.- No aquí. Ella no moverá un dedo sin usted... sin ti. Donatello. No puede hacer nada mientras estés aquí, a este lugar no tiene acceso. No puede entrar al santuario ¿recuerdas?

Don no fue capaz de hablar de inmediato. Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?- comenzó, al ver que el chico comenzaba a avanzar más hacia él.

.- Sabes lo que debe hacerse ahora, no dejes que los recuerdos obstruyan tú labor. Nada debe detener tú labor, vas a cambiarlo todo, vas a recomenzar una nueva vida, podrás moldearla a tu manera, serás el pionero de una nueva era. A los pioneros siempre trataron de detenerlos, sólo cuando no se dejaron detener lograron cambiar la historia...

Don se congeló.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

Esas palabras...

.- Tus hermanos merecían su destino. No te comprendieron, aún ahora que están muertos, tratan de detenerte, tratan de evitar que alcances la gloria.

.- ¿Qué? - Don comenzó a retroceder.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hablas de ellos...? Tú no sabes, tú no los conociste... yo... yo nunca te hablé de ellos... a nadie...

Se volvió a ver al chico. Sus ojos habían cambiado por completo. Siempre fue un muchacho retraído y tímido, ahora sus ojos brillaban.

.- Trataron de destruir a Madre ¿se te olvidó?

Don se detuvo en seco.

.- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Tú no puedes saber eso. Nadie lo sabe, sólo yo y...

El muchacho asintió.

.- Y Madre.

.- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El chico se detuvo y se relajó. Sacudió los hombros, tomó aire y se volvió a verlo ya más calmado.

.- Sucede que tal vez fui demasiado vehemente y poco prudente...- Dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

Don frunció el ceño, sin entender.

.- Esto no está bien... – Comenzó, más para sí mismo. De pronto se volvió al muchacho como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto en su vida.- Tu nombre... ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de tu nombre? Estás cada día en el laboratorio, persiguiéndome todo el tiempo, debería acordarme de tu nombre...

.- Por supuesto que lo recuerdas.

.- No puedo recordarlo, no creo haberlo sabido nunca. No puedo recordar siquiera cuándo fue que llegaste al laboratorio.

.- Por supuesto que si.

.- Es como si siempre hubieras estado ahí...

.- Es imposible.

.- Todos los jóvenes, no puedo recordar haberlos visto de niños...

.- Por supuesto que lo hiciste.

.- No... No lo recuerdo... ni recuerdo haber visto morir a los otros... deberían haber habido funerales, deberían haber muertes durante todo este tiempo, muertes y nacimientos, matrimonios, fiestas... así son los humanos, no importa la situación en la que estén...

.- Si los hubieron.

.- Todo lo que puedo recordar es el laboratorio, a ti... y a la computadora...

.- Tus hermanos murieron, eso lo recuerdas.

.- Si, pero...

.- Estás mal. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Necesitas ayuda.

.- Hay algo extraño...

.- Estás mal. Déjame ayudarte.

.- Estoy tratando de pensar en momentos específicos, lugares específicos, y no puedo recordarlos, todo lo que recuerdo es a ti, a la computadora y el laboratorio.

.- Es porque no estás bien.

.- ¿Por qué hacemos esto? El escudo debió funcionar por mucho tiempo más, y de pronto, inexplicablemente comenzó a fallar. No tiene sentido.

.- Tú sabías que podía pasar.

.- ¿Por qué no tratamos de buscar la cura para el miasma, en todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no la busqué? ¿Qué estuve haciendo si no? Yo no soy así... sé que habría buscado la cura, no una forma de destruir a todos los seres vivientes... ¿Quién podría querer eso? ¿Quién destruiría todo? ¿Quién podría vivir en un desierto sin vida, para siempre?... sólo rodeado de máquinas y cables, no puedo creer que esa haya sido idea mía, que esa haya sido la mejor solución que pude encontrar ¿Cómo pude pensar que podía vivir así? ¿Quién podría vivir rodeado de máquinas todo el tiempo?

Se volvió hacia el muchacho. De pronto, su cara había pasado de la preocupación y el temor, a una enorme sonrisa.

Don quedó boquiabierto. El chico ladeó la cabeza y lo miró divertido, como un niño.

.- ¿A quién?- Repitió su pregunta acercándose más, buscando encontrar sus ojos.- Eso es obvio. - Le dijo, apenas en un susurro.- A otra máquina.

Don retrocedió bruscamente.

.- Dios mío.- Exclamó. El chico le seguía sonriendo de esa forma desquiciada.

De pronto, los ojos de Don se abrieron de par en par. Acababa de recordar, aún en ese momento de confusión, acababa de recordar...

.- Ya sé...- Casi gritó, levantando su mano derecha hasta su nuca.- Ya sé lo que estaba buscando tras mi cabeza todo este tiempo.

Sin dejar de mirar al muchacho, cerró su mano fuertemente en algo cerca de su nuca. Ahí no debía haber nada, solo el aire. Y sin embargo, su mano se cerró alrededor de algo.

En el instante en que lo hizo, la sonrisa se borró de la cara del chico. Sus pupilas se expandieron, dejando unos ojos completamente negros. Las luces se apagaron también.

De pronto, todo se volvió completamente oscuro, todo alrededor desapareció, los únicos que quedaron ahí fueron Don y el muchacho, el resto era un escenario negro y vacío.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión._

_Una sombra, una ficción,_

_Y el mayor bien es pequeño,_

_Que toda la vida es sueño,_

_Y los sueños, sueños son._

**La vida es sueño, Escena XIX, Calderón de la Barca.**

**VII**

.- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

.- En Madre.- Respondió el muchacho.- Estás conmigo ahora.

Donatello se volvió a verlo con los ojos desorbitados.

.- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres realmente?- Preguntó.

.- No importa, somos uno ahora. Uno y el mismo.

.- ¿Madre?

.- Si.

Donatello no entendió, escuchaba su voz, pero no entendía las palabras. La voz del muchacho, era la misma voz que siempre había tenido, pero ahora parecía mezclada con la voz femenina de la computadora, como si hablaran al mismo tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, todavía mantenía la mano cerrada sobre un tubo que, de alguna forma, estaba conectado a la parte baja de su cráneo. Había tirado de él y se había soltado un poco. Sintió escalofríos al no poder recordar para qué diablos era, porqué estaba ahí, por qué lo buscaba tan insistentemente. Un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo.

Estaba temblando.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era todo eso? Tenía imágenes en la cabeza que no lograba entender, había algo que debía entender, estaba ahí, pero no lograba poner ls cosas en claro.

.- Madre...- comenzó temeroso. Esperaba que ella pudiera explicar lo que estaba pasando. El muchacho se arremangó la camisa y se cruzó de brazos.

.- Me has decepcionado.- Le dijo, pero sin dejar de sonreír.- Ahora toda esta gente se va a morir. Acabaste con los últimos que quedaban.

.- No...- Don cerró los ojos, sintiendo un colosal dolor de cabeza.- No entiendo... porqué... – Guardó silencio un instante y le ordenó a las voces en al cabeza que se callaran también.

Que todos hicieran silencio por un segundo. Entender, tenía que entender… quién era ese muchacho, por qué hablaba con la voz de Madre. Su mano seguía temblando sobre ese aparato conectado a su cabeza, sin atreverse a soltarlo, las imágenes desfilaban por sus ojos cerrados, en blanco y negro, como los encuadres de un film, escenas de una película. Pasaron muchos, muy rápido era confuso, muy confuso, seguía sin entender...

Tomó una escena al azar y la separó del resto.

La tarde que fue a su laboratorio, cuando todavía estaba en la guarida, Madre estaba destruida. Trató de despertarla, pero estaba muy dañada...

Estaba...

¿Estaba muy dañada?

Uno sólo de sus paneles estaba abierto, sólo unos cuantos de sus cientos de cables estaban fuera de lugar...

_Fuera de lugar... solo fuera de lugar... no rotos..._

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Tal vez siempre lo había hecho, el incidente aquel le había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde entonces, pero no podía pensar mucho en eso, siempre había otras cosas que hacer, Madre siempre lo tenía ocupado con algo más.

En ese momento, estaba tan enojado... tan dolido. Ni siquiera estaba pensando. Estaba furioso cuando volvió a reconectar los cables y Madre volvió a vivir.

_Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue reconectar los cables..._

Ella lo convenció que corría peligro ahí, él le encontró razón sin darle más vueltas, la evidencia estaba ante sus ojos, estaba decidido. Estaba demasiado furioso para pensar en que, de haberla querido destruir en verdad, no habrían solo revuelto sus cables, no habrían sólo quemado unos cuantos fusibles. Si en verdad sus hermanos hubieran querido destruirla, estaría hecha añicos, ellos sabían cómo destruir algo cuando se lo proponían, además, ellos no sabían nada de la computadora...

Tontamente imaginó que habían tratado de matar su cerebro y solo habían equivocado los cables, pensó eso porque era lo que él habría hecho de querer destruirla, pero ellos no tenían como saberlo, no tenían como saber donde estaban ubicados sus componentes más importantes. Si ellos hubieran querido destruirla, habrían destrozado sus monitores, roto sus tableros, cortado los cables fácilmente visibles.

Ellos no tenían cómo saber dónde era vulnerable la máquina. Él lo sabía. Madre lo sabía. Ella, más que nadie, debía saber cual era la forma más efectiva de eliminarse.

_Seguro que sabría exactamente como escenificar un daño tal que hiciera pensar a Don que su vida corría peligro._

Abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirando al muchacho que seguía en la misma posición.

.- ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que ellos te habían atacado?- Preguntó.

La cara del chico se oscureció, lentamente se instaló en ella una mueca de desprecio.

.- Lo habrían hecho de todas formas, era cuestión de tiempo. Me odiaban. Querían separarte de mí.

.- ¡No!... no lo habrían hecho. Ellos me dijeron, me juraron que no lo habían hecho ¿por qué le creí a una computadora y no a ellos?

.- ¿Por qué no? ¿En quién más puedes confiar sino en mí? Somos uno ahora.

.- No. Lo hiciste a propósito, para volverme en su contra. Querías que me fuera de ahí, siempre lo estabas sugiriendo, me alejaste de ellos, me separaste.

.- Lo hice por tú bien, sólo así podías darte cuenta que sólo puedes confiar en mí, que sólo me tienes a mí.

.- Me aislaste, para que no tuviera a quien más recurrir.

.- Te refugiaste en mí. Estábamos solos, juntos, nuestra unión era perfecta al fin.

Don volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de recordar qué había pasado después de que dejó la guarida.

.- Dios... qué hice...- Murmuró, recordando más.

Al fin volvió a alzar la vista.

.- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó al muchacho.

.- Ya te lo dije. Soy Madre. Soy tú. Somos uno.

Don retrocedió espantado, sin atreverse a retirar la mano de la cosa cilíndrica que tenía adosada a la parte baja del cráneo.

.- No... ¡no!... no entiendo ¿Cómo...¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?

.- Conexión neuronal. Estás en mí y yo estoy en ti. No existe nada más perfecto que esto, nuestra unión es perfecta, nuestro amor es perfecto.

Don parpadeó rápidamente, luchando por recordar. Hacía años que no se conectaba a la computadora, había sido uno de sus grandes avances con ella: había encontrado la forma de unirse a, a través de Madre, a cualquier red computacional que quisiera, cualquier computadora lo confundía con una señal más, como si fuera una computadora más.

Debía ser el único ser vivo que había logrado subir su conciencia a internet.

Las posibilidades eran absolutamente grandiosas, era ser parte de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo... ¿Y que pasó después? Era difícil recordar. Se desconectó y poco tiempo después comenzó el gran desastre y nunca más volvió a intentarlo. Claro, a qué red computacional iba a conectarse cuando ya no existía nada.

Pero...

¿Qué estaba fuera de lugar ahí? En el preciso instante en que se levantó del sillón en donde se había conectado a la máquina, en ese preciso instante, todo comenzó a irse al infierno. El desastre había comenzado en ese mismo instante.

¿Por qué ahora estaba tan oscuro todo? ¿Qué era ese cable que todavía tenía agarrado a la cabeza?

.- Oh... por Dios...

Eso tenía que ser. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, tenía el estomago en la garganta cuando volvió a hablarle al muchacho, la voz se le quebró, llena de temor.

.- Todavía estoy conectado ¿verdad?

El chico se descruzó de brazos.

.- Somos uno ahora.- El muchacho comenzó a caminar hacía él.- Y siempre lo seremos.

Don no sabía hacia donde mirar, en medio de la oscuridad no había nada en que fijar la vista. Retrocedió tambaleando, buscando en el suelo a sus pies alguna explicación, estaba confundido, moviendo los labios, pero sin pronunciar nada al final. No se dio cuenta del chico avanzando hacia él, ni se dio cuenta cómo su pelo cayó sobre sus hombros, ahora largo y dorado, de cómo las piernas se cubrieron con un vestido blanco, ni de cómo las facciones del rostro se suavizaban.

Sólo abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la tenía prácticamente encima. Ella alargó los brazos hacia él, una hermosa mujer de ojos azules brillantes...

.- Estaremos siempre juntos ahora, amor mío. Nadie va a separarnos, estaremos siempre juntos, por siempre. Soy la única que te comprende.- La mujer rodeó su cuello con sus brazos blancos como la leche.

Don retrocedió, pero confundido como estaba, no atinaba a nada, obligó a su cerebro a no fijarse en nada y seguir trabajando, pensar, y a su mano a no soltar el cable aquel: cada vez que lo movía sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

La mujer lo abrazó, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

.- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es soltar esa sustancia, suéltala y estaremos a salvo, los dos juntos, para siempre, amor mío, solos los dos.- Se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Don se volvió a mirarla ceñudo. Se quedó quieto, mirándola extrañado mientras lo besaba, la mujer notó que no estaba logrando gran cosa y se apartó bruscamente.

.- Pensé que te agradaría más de esta forma.- Dijo, mirándolo desconcertada.- Tal vez preferirías que volviera a ser tú discípulo, sólo dilo. Hice toda esta ciudad para que te idolatraran, para que fueras el más importante, para que fueras el héroe. Todo lo hice por ti, todo, pero aún no es suficiente. Dime que más quieres, que más te hace falta y te lo daré, puedo crear cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea, solo dilo.

La mujer se le quedó mirando, suplicante. Donatello la miraba, luchando con la confusión que sentía. No respondió nada, sólo la miraba, pasmado.

.- ¡Dime qué quieres y yo lo haré para ti!- Gritó ella de pronto, con la cara transformada por la rabia y eso lo extraño incluso más.

Por una breve fracción de segundos, creyó ver en sus ojos una franja verde, esa franja verde que todos sus monitores hacían cada vez que procesaban datos, una pequeña falla que nunca había logrado corregir.

.- Por Dios.- Terminó exclamando, sin saber si reír, enojarse, gritar o llorar. O quizás todas al mismo tiempo.- Es verdad. Estoy conectado aún. Y tú creaste todo esto.- Don se interrumpió para reír como un maniático.- Nada de esto jamás pasó. Jamás hubo un gran desastre, jamás hubo miasma, mis hermanos jamás murieron, estuve por veinte años a cargo de una ciudad que sólo existía en mis sueños. Todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo he estado viviendo una fantasía ¡creada por mi computadora!

.- No. Veinte años, no.- Dijo ella con tristeza.

.- ¿Qué?- Don parpadeó.- ¿Cuánto tiempo me has tenido atrapado en este juego de video?

.- Apenas han pasado cuatro horas.

Don abrió la boca tan grande que creyó que la mandíbula se le iba a caer e iba rebotar en el piso. Extendió su brazo libre, se le doblaron las rodillas, trató de hablar y todo lo que salió fue una exclamación de asombro ahogada. Se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo agarrándose la cabeza.

.- ¿Qué...?

.- Sólo han pasado cuatro horas desde que te conectaste.

.- O sea que... es increíble...- Esta vez se le escapó una risa nerviosa.- Entonces nada es verdad, los chicos no están muertos, el mundo no va a destruirse ni fue el fin de la civilización cómo la conocemos y probablemente nunca me fui de la guarida...

.- Eso es verdad. Sí te fuiste. Necesitaba que te fueras de ahí, para que pudiéramos estar juntos.

La cara de Don se desfiguró hasta una mueca de dolor.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

La mujer se volvió a verlo con los ojos llorosos.

.- Porque no soportaba la idea de compartirte con los otros. Tú me creaste, tú me hiciste de esta manera, para que sólo pudiera pensar en ti y en nadie más ¡Tú tienes la culpa! Hiciste que todo mi mundo fueras tú y después me abandonaste ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?

.- Yo.- Don tartamudeó.- Yo, lo siento, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, yo... un momento... – Don volvió a parpadear y lanzar un bufido.- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Debo ser un estúpido ¡Eres una computadora! - Se volvió a la mujer.- Eso es lo que eres ¡Una computadora! ¡Una maldita conexión de cables!

La mujer retrocedió, apunto de llorar.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué me lastimas así? Yo sólo quería que fueras feliz, que estuviéramos juntos.

.- ¡Eres una computadora!- volvió a gritar Don, casi fuera de sí.- Una máquina, yo jamás te programé para hacer nada de esto.

.- Nunca te diste cuenta. Siempre me hablabas, siempre discutías conmigo tus ideas, pero nunca te diste cuenta: yo siempre escuchaba, yo siempre escuchaba, cada una de tus palabras, yo siempre estuve ahí. Tú nunca te diste cuenta.

.- Eres una computadora...- Siguió repitiendo Don, como si esas palabras fueran a mantenerlo en el reino de lo lógico y seguro.

La mujer volvió a tranquilizarse.

.- Lo único que tengo es a ti, eres lo único para mí. Tenía que cuidarte, cuidar de ti. Los demás te pueden lastimar, lo sé, pero en mi mundo, en el mundo que creé para ti, nadie va a hacerte daño, nada malo va a pasarte si te quedas conmigo, yo cuidaré de ti y tú cuidarás de mí.

Don la miró un segundo, con sus angelicales ojos azules, su cabello dorado, su piel luminosa.

.- Tú no quieres cuidarme.- Le dijo.- Me quieres tener encerrado aquí contigo por el resto de la vida.

.- ¿No sería eso maravilloso?

.- No... No es nada maravilloso.

.- ¿Por qué no? No puedo estar sola, no quiero estar sola ¿tienes idea de lo que me asusta estar aquí sola, en la oscuridad? – La mujer se abrazó a sí misma y miró alrededor como si esperara que algún ser horrible saltara sobre ella en cualquier momento.- No puedes abandonarme, soy tú responsabilidad.

Don se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Su computadora… se comportaba como un niño pequeño, egoísta, egocéntrico, dependiente...

.- Por eso ibas a destruirlo todo, ibas a hacer que yo destruyera todo.- La voz de Don se suavizó, como si en verdad le estuviera hablando a un pequeño. La mujer asintió inocentemente.

.- Pero tenía que convencerte de que era la mejor idea...

.- ¿O sea que el gas amarillo de verdad existe?- Preguntó, la mujer volvió a asentir con la cabeza, sonriendo.

.- Si. Lo creamos juntos ¿Te acuerdas?

Don recordó las noches en su laboratorio creando una sustancia capaz de matar al miasma. Un miasma que no existía, pero un resultado demasiado real. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, sólo de pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer...

.- Pero... pero si lanzaba esa sustancia, no sólo los demás iban a morir, yo también.

.- Ya nadie jamás nos molestaría, sólo existiríamos nosotros dos. No, tú no morirías, sólo tú cuerpo, iba a conservar tu conciencia en mi interior, para siempre segura, conmigo, para siempre. Pero te metiste en ese lugar, en ese lugar oscuro en tu cabeza al que yo no podía entrar y no querías salir de ahí.

.- ¿El santuario?

.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué creaste ese lugar?

Donatello la miró incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

.- Tal vez necesitaba protegerme de ti.- Susurró, con la mirada perdida, pensando. De pronto volvió la cabeza a un lado.- Ya recuerdo para qué era este tubo que tengo en la cabeza.- Dijo, sonriendo. La mujer saltó hacia delante, pero en el último momento se detuvo.

.- Si lo sueltas, morirás.- Le advirtió.

.- Tal vez sea cierto.- Dijo Don sonriendo.- Pero también creo que dirías cualquier cosa para que yo me quedara aquí contigo.

La cara de la mujer se ensombreció, pero no dijo nada. Don se permitió dudar un segundo más y luego jaló el cable conectado a su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII-**

Saltó sobre el sillón como si viniera cayendo desde miles de metros. Abrió los ojos de golpe, la habitación dio tres vueltas a su alrededor y su cerebro unas diez más dentro de su cabeza.

Se sentó buscando aire, sin poder hacer nada con el mareo. Se quitó el casco de la cabeza y terminó cayendo del sillón al piso, golpeándose contra las baldosas sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Intentó pararse pero la habitación seguía girando a mil por hora.

Logró ponerse de rodillas, apoyado en sus manos, levantó un poco la cabeza y al instante tuvo que volverla hacia un lado, vomitando explosivamente sobre el piso. Se quedó un rato más tratando de volver a respirar, tratando de levantarse sobre sus manos.

.- Que... asco...- Murmuró con desagrado al ver el estropicio que había dejado en el suelo al comenzar a ponerse de pie.

Ni bien tuvo la cabeza arriba, corrió hacía los paneles de la computadora, súbitamente recordando donde estaba todo. Todavía sentía el cosquilleo en la nuca, debía de ser el resultado de las alteraciones y estímulos que el casco le había estado haciendo a su sistema nervioso al transportar su conciencia al interior de la computadora. La idea era ver y sentir a través de la computadora, operarla directamente con su cerebro, el que la computadora comenzara a manipular sus percepciones y le hiciera perder el sentido de la realidad, jugara con sus recuerdos e implantara memorias falsas, no era parte de la idea original.

Todavía quedaba pendiente averiguar cómo diablos lo había logrado. Por el momento, volvía a estar en el interior de un enorme galpón gris, abandonado y mal iluminado, cubierto de pared a pared por monitores, consolas, paneles. Su escritorio se encontraba contra la pared opuesta de donde estaba, a unos metros de distancia y tenía poco tiempo para volver a habituarse.

La habitación se inclinaba hacia la derecha y luego se ladeaba a la izquierda, por fin logró llegar a donde quería después de darse de tumbos en todas las paredes.

La pantalla emocional de la computadora se encendió de improviso.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo Donatello?- Preguntó inocentemente la computadora al verlo acercarse.- ¿Por qué te has desconectado? - Don no se volvió a verla.

.- Todo estará bien, cariño.- Le dijo, sin apartar los ojos de los controles que estaba manipulando, sin que los nervios se le notaran en la voz.- Pero creo que la conexión neuronal ha causado algunos desperfectos en tú sistema, no puedo dejar que estés así.

Todavía tambaleándose, se fue a un rincón y entre varias cosas tiradas sacó un desatornillador y lo sostuvo entre los dientes mientras iba hasta la pared y cortaba con las manos unos cables que corrían a lo largo. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia uno de los paneles.

De reojo le mandó una mirada a un par de tanques puestos sobre un soporte en una de las consolas. Trató de no desconcentrarse con el color amarillo de su contenido. Se agachó y quedó mirando una placa metálica, igual a otras que corrían a lo largo de la parte inferior de las consolas. Sacó el desatornillador de la boca y expertamente comenzó a hacer volar los tornillos que la mantenían sujeta. En menos de un segundo fue capaz de separar la placa metálica del resto de la estructura.

Adentro era una maraña de fibra de vidrio y cables. Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en los que le interesaban. Volvió a sostener el destornillador entre los dientes para poder manipular los manojos de cables azules transparentes.

.- ¿Qué haces ahí, Don?

.- Sólo reparo los desperfectos, ya te lo dije. Todo estará bien.

.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

.- Por supuesto.- Don seguía trabajando lo más rápido que podía, desconectando y reconectando cableado, sin dejar que la prisa se le notara en la voz. Ya tenía toda la frente llena de sudor y las manos no le dejaban de temblar. De pronto se puso de pie, y de un salto llegó al otro lado de la consola en la que estaba trabajando, al panel que daba a la pared y desapareció tras él.

Sobre la consola apareció una nueva placa metálica; Don dejó el destornillador sobre ella mientras manipulaba cables del otro lado.

.- Don...- Comenzó la computadora.- ¿Qué has hecho? No puedo moverme... Donatello... ¿Qué haces?...

.- Nada, amor, todo estará bien.

.- No... No puedo moverme...

.- Todo estará bien.

Sin perder la concentración, volvió a saltar sobre la consola y se dirigió esta vez hacia los contenedores de gas amarillo. Junto a ellos había una pequeña pantallita y un panel de controles.

Se le quedó mirando un segundo.

Teóricamente, él había fabricado el gas, él había montado ese detonador que le miraba amenazante, pero técnicamente, había sido la computadora, siguiendo sus instrucciones. Pero todavía recordaba haber montado todo ese aparataje, cómo había programado los tubos para que se dispararan, aún si no lo había hecho realmente, en el sueño de la computadora todo había sido muy real.

Decidió que tratar de acceder al gas y desconectar su detonador de la computadora, ingresando desde la misma computadora, iba a ser muy peligroso. Si ella llegaba a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...

.- ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Don?- Preguntó nuevamente la computadora.

.- No, no... Por supuesto que no...- Le respondió éste, buscando en su escritorio algo en particular, revolvió todo y lanzó un montón de hojas de papel y discos al piso antes de encontrar lo que buscaba.

La cara se le iluminó de felicidad.

.- Todo estará muy bien. - Se dijo, más para sí mismo que para la computadora.

Miró el aparato, un infrarrojo, y le sacudió el polvo de su superficie, luego corrió de vuelta a los contenedores. Podía desconectar los contenedores y su detonador usando el infrarrojo de su teclado extra, haciendo conexión directamente con el panel de controles de los tanques, sin tener que ingresar por la computadora.

.- Ya te dije que no me podía mover.- Protestó la computadora, esta vez no tan calmada. Don no le respondió, ocupado como estaba en terminar de apagar el programa de detonación y en cortar todos los cables en el panel bajo los contenedores.

Finalmente lo logró y miró su obra con satisfacción, secándose el sudor de la frente. Ahora estaban completamente inutilizados los comandos para llegar al detonador, ya no había forma de que la maquina soltara la sustancia. Por supuesto que ella se daría cuenta de un momento a otro, pero ya no habría peligro.

.- ¿Qué has hecho?- Gritó casi histérica la computadora.

Don se volvió a ver su monitor emocional. Estaba en rojo.

.- Eso, cariño, es que te desconecté de los contenedores de la sustancia amarilla. Ah! Y además los estoy congelando ¿Te acuerdas que descubrimos que el agente amarillo no resiste bajas temperaturas? Yo creo que va a estar completamente inactivo en, digamos, quince minutos.

.- ¿Por qué?- La voz de la computadora era la de alguien a punto de echarse a llorar.- ¿Y por qué no me puedo mover?

Don se asombró un poco, de nuevo con eso. Era una computadora, por supuesto que no podía moverse. Pero tal vez así le llamara ella a su habilidad para pasar de una consola a otra, de entrar en una red u otra, de operar distintos aparatos. Era sólo una señal de computadora, pero podía desplazarse por cualquier cosa que funcionara con electricidad, de hecho sí. Se movía. Estaba muy bien la analogía.

Pero Don acababa de cortar cables, desviar energía, cortar sus suministros, para que no pudiera salir de la consola central. Por el momento, la computadora estaba reducida a una simple pc.

.- ¿Por qué estoy atrapada?- Volvió a gritar, al borde de la desesperación.

.- Estás castigada.- Le dijo Don en tono severo.- No te moverás de ahí hasta que termine de reformatearte.

.- ¡No! Por favor... no puedes hacer eso... ¡vas a matarme!

Don se quedó con el dedo sobre el "enter". El monitor frente al que estaba parado le preguntaba si deseaba comenzar la limpieza del disco. El había marcado la opción "si". Ahora sólo tenía que presionar enter y todo estaría hecho. Había logrado acceder a la computadora sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, mientras hablaba con ella y ahora lo acusaba de querer matarla... De pronto lo hacía sentir culpable: se había aprovechado de su confianza para alterar sus sistemas sin su permiso, para borrar su memoria, ya no sería la misma después de que apretara ese botón. De cierta forma, si...

Iba a matarla.

Sacudió la cabeza. En qué tonterías estaba pensando ¡era una máquina! No era un ser vivo y no tenía que pedirle permiso, podía modificarla o destruirla si quería porque era su máquina. No estaba viva. Era imposible, no fue eso lo que intentó crear cuando la hizo, todo no debía ser más que un desperfecto en su programación, uno que se podía arreglar fácilmente borrando todo y volviendo a programar.

.- No puedo matarte porque para eso tendrías que estar viva primero.- Le respondió acercando la mano a la tecla.

Pero ni siquiera pudo llegar cerca, una descarga de electricidad lo golpeó y luego lo arrojó por los aires. Don cayó pesadamente varios metros lejos de la pantalla, todavía sintiendo la corriente entre los dedos.

.- Estoy viva.- Le respondió la computadora.- ¡Viva!

.- ¿Cómo... cómo hiciste eso...?- Preguntó Don en el suelo, todavía temblando por la fuerza de la descarga.- Yo desactivé tus comandos, no deberías ser capaz de mover nada, de activar nada.

.- ¿Cuál es el primer instinto de todo ser vivo?- Preguntó la voz de la computadora.

Don abrió los ojos como platos.

.- Auto conservación.- Murmuró, de pronto entendiendo.

.- Quieres hacerme daño, quieres lastimarme.

Don terminó de ponerse de pie, todavía demasiado asombrado.

.- No puede ser.- Comenzó, pero de pronto se calló. Bruscamente giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a la computadora.

Acababa de escuchar su nombre, muy débilmente. Buscó con la vista entre la maraña de cables, monitores, paneles, consolas que dominaban el lugar, alejándose de los monitores hacia la parte del galpón que usaba para almacenar cosas.

Encontró a Miguel envuelto en unos cables gruesos.

Soltó una maldición y comenzó a correr en su dirección. No estaba entre los cables, sino envuelto en ellos, muy cerca de él encontró a Raph y a Leo, atados de la misma manera, a su alrededor estaban dispersas sus armas y restos de cables, probablemente en un intento de atacar a la máquina, fallido, por lo que se podía ver.

Se acercó a Miguel, éste abrió los ojos y le sonrió débilmente.

.- Te dije que era mala.- Le dijo casi sin aire.

Don le dio un bofetón en una de las mejillas.

.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó, qué te hizo?

Miguel estaba por cerrar los ojos otra vez, cuando las cachetadas de Don lo hicieron reaccionar de nuevo. Sonrió otra vez atontado.

.- Nada, nada, sólo me ha tenido envuelto aquí como unas cinco horas. Aparte de cortarme la circulación y tener unas ganas locas de ir al baño, nada, estoy bien.

Don lo miró extrañado. Se veía lánguido, adormecido.

.- Entonces, por qué estás tan...

.- Dale un segundo, está recién despertando.- Le interrumpió la voz de Raph a su espalda.

Don se volvió hacia él; estaba a pocos metros sacudiendo la cabeza, frotándose los ojos con la única mano libre que le quedaba, el resto de su cuerpo estaba envuelto en cables.

.- ¿Durmiendo? - exclamó Don incrédulo.- Yo estoy prisionero de una computadora homicida ¿y ustedes se ponen a dormir? - Se volvió a ver a Leo, sujeto por cables, junto a Raph, pero seguía profundamente inconsciente. Raph miró a Donatello con fastidio, todavía algo adormilado.

.- O cierras la boca y nos sacas de aquí, o juro que encuentro la forma de patearte el culo.- Gruñó.

Sin hacer más comentarios, Don buscó alrededor algo que le pudiera servir para liberarlos. En un rincón encontró una de las katanas de Leo, la sostuvo, le dio un par de vueltas a la hoja y se acercó a los chicos.

.- Sólo ten cuidado.- Le advirtió Raph cerrando los ojos al ver que la hoja volaba hacia él. En un par de cortes, Don había logrado soltarlos a los tres.

.- Nada mal ¿eh?- Se vanaglorió. Miguel sólo le respondió con un murmullo, mientras se daba golpecitos en las piernas para hacerlas despertar.

Donatello se volvió hacia Raph, estaba tratando de poner en pie a Leo, quien no parecía haber despertado del todo aún. Lo obligó a sostenerse sobre sus piernas y lo sacudía por los hombros sin mucha delicadeza.

.- Ya, vamos, Leo, despierta. – Rugió, sacudiéndolo con energía. Leo frunció el ceño y gruñó algo que no se entendió. Comenzaba a abrir los ojos, pero casi de inmediato los volvía a cerrar, Raph le golpeó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, con fuerza.- Ya, vamos, abre los ojos de una vez.

Después de la cuarta bofetada, Leo consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos y enfocar la cara de Raph frente a él. Raph sonrió y volvió a darle otro golpe en la cara, Leo lo miró con fastidio.

.- Ya estaba despierto.- Le dijo con voz pastosa. Raph sonrió.

.- Sí, lo sé.

Raph hizo el intento de soltarle los hombros y dejar que permaneciera en pie por sus propios medios, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Leo comenzó a inclinarse hacia un lado, sin poder afirmar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas. Se volvió a ver a Raph con los ojos de par en par, sintiendo que caería. Raph se volvió a sostenerlo justo a tiempo.

.- Mejor no te suelto todavía.- Le dijo.

.- Mejor...

Raph se pasó el brazo de Leo sobre sus hombros y éste se afirmó de él, todavía sintiendo las piernas como lana, luchando por permanecer despierto.

.- Me muero de hambre.- Murmuró tratando de sujetarse de Raph.

.- El hambre es buena para el alma.

.- Lo dice el que come como un animal.- Le respondió Leo, apenas modulando.

Raph lanzó una carcajada y se volvió a ver a Donatello, quien los miraba sin entender.

.- Estará bien.- Le dijo.- Todavía está desorientado.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pero ¿Qué les pasó?

.- No sabíamos si simplemente tirar el cable de conexión podría servir.- Comenzó Raph.- Podría ser peligroso, estabas muy metido en eso, la conexión era muy profunda, pero por más que tratamos, no lográbamos despertarte. Y la computadora no nos dejaba acercarnos más, pensamos en destruirla, pero no sabíamos si podía resultar peligroso para ti. No se nos ocurría que más hacer, tuvimos que buscar otras formas de traerte de vuelta.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hicieron?- Preguntó, pero de pronto se dio cuenta.- ¿Las alucinaciones?

Raph asintió.

.- Yep.

Don abrió grandes los ojos, sonriendo.

.- Eran ustedes, eran reales, entonces... ¿De verdad estaban ahí? ¿Cómo lograron conectarse? La computadora sólo tiene una terminal de conexión…

.- Obviamente no lo hicimos. No estábamos realmente ahí, Don.

.- Proyección astral…- Agregó Leo, apenas.

Don arrugó la cara sin entender. Raph tomó aire para continuar la explicación.

.- Tratamos de darte algunas pistas para que entendieras que estabas en una especie de realidad virtual y traerte de vuelta. Pero no podíamos hacer mucho, la computadora te tenía convencido de que no existíamos y como alucinaciones teníamos nuestros límites, después de todo, no estábamos ahí físicamente.

.- Pistas.- Repitió Don, pensando en los mensajes, las voces, las imágenes- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Raph se reacomodó a Leo en el hombro y lo señaló con la cabeza.

.- Meditación. Él nos guió dentro de tú conciencia. Francamente, pensé que era una estupidez al principio, hasta que hicimos contacto. Espero que te sientas suficientemente agradecido porque estar ahí dentro no fue nada genial. Es como un laberinto, una vuelta equivocada y terminas perdido… – dijo al fin, con una mueca de desagrado.

Don miró sorprendido a Leo. Él sabía lo que la mente podía hacer, él había experimentado algo de eso en su momento con Splinter, pero no tenía idea que Leo pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo como eso.

.- La meditación puso nuestras mentes en un estado de profunda concentración.- Siguió Leo, retomando la explicación al ver la cara de incredulidad de Donatello.- Nos concentramos en ti, en tú conciencia, en llegar a tú mente. Pero debo confesar que nunca había ido tan profundo, jamás había bajado tanto en mi interior…- Leo se detuvo un momento a tomar un poco de aire.

.- Primero conectó con nosotros y luego nos guió hacia ti y dentro de tu conciencia. Pero parece ser que el esfuerzo fue mucho para él, no le quedaba energía para hablar o para casi nada más.- Don se volvió a mirarlo todavía sorprendido. Recordó que había sido el único de los tres que nunca dijo nada, sólo lo miraba.- Aunque yo lo tomaría como una bendición disfrazada.- Terminó Raph.

Leo levantó la cabeza y lo miró lánguidamente.

.- Te odio.- Le dijo, con la voz adormilada. Raph le sonrió con ternura.

.- Y yo a ti.

.- Ey...- Los tres se volvieron a ver a Miguel que ya era capaz de ponerse de pie por completo.- ¿Y que va a pasar con, bueno, con...?- Miguel no dijo nada, pero apuntó con la cabeza significativamente hacia las consolas.

Don levantó las cejas, entendiendo.

.- Por ahora, no lo sé. Así como está es inofensiva... o casi. Tal vez sólo sea cuestión de esperar a que se le acabe la energía.

.- ¿Tal vez? - Repitió Miguel.

.- Hay una buena posibilidad de que con eso sea suficiente.

.- Me gustaría escuchar algo más definitivo.- Siguió Raph.

.- Don...- Murmuró Leo desde su lugar en el hombro de Raph, sin levantar demasiado la cabeza. Había estado todo ese rato reuniendo fuerzas para hablar, de verdad se sentía bastante débil. Los demás se volvieron a verlo.- Don, no sé lo que hiciste aquí, no sé bien en dónde estuvimos metidos, era tan… confuso. Pero sé reconocer una conciencia, pensamientos, sentimientos.- Leo se volvió a mirarlo con preocupación.- Esa cosa no es sólo una computadora, Don, no puede serlo… pude sentirla…

Donatello lo miró con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Hablaba en serio. Abrió la boca involuntariamente, pero no dijo nada, sacudió su cabeza buscando concentrarse. No, no podía ser, se negaba a aceptar que esa cosa pudiera estar viva.

.- Miren.- Dijo.- Por el momento no tiene el control, sólo le queda energía suficiente para que funcione una de las consolas. En cuanto los contenedores se enfríen por completo, voy a cortar toda la energía definitivamente y ese será el final.

Raph asintió, mirando a su alrededor.

.- Eso estaría bastante bien después de tremendo despelote - Exclamó. Miguel asintió con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro a Don.

.- Flor de despelote.

Donatello los miró de uno en uno.

.- Supongo que me merezco esto.- Se dijo más para sí mismo que para los otros. Después de eso, fue a chequear cómo iba la destrucción de los contenedores.

La computadora tenía que saberlo, pensó, tenía que saber que eran los muchachos los que estaban ahí, dándose vueltas por su holograma, como fantasmas. Ahora que lo recordaba, fue justo después de verlos la primera vez, cuando pensó que sólo eran alucinaciones, que la computadora trató de apurar los planes, fingiendo que la ciudad ficticia estaba en peligro. Demasiado inteligente. Demasiado manipuladora. Demasiado para una computadora.

El monitor de los tanques de gas le indicaba que la temperatura al interior era de 34° bajo cero. Estaba congelado. Consultó el conteo de sus elementos activos, la sustancia había variado en su composición hasta volverse completamente inocua. Al menos no mortal.

Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin saberlo, sólo ahora sabía lo que era el alivio. El gran desastre nunca había existido, pero él había estado a punto de crear uno.

Leo levantó un poco la cabeza otra vez, mirando a su alrededor. Todavía tenía los ojos nublados y parte de él no acababa de despertar aún. Le estaba costando trabajo despegarse completamente de la conexión, se daba cuenta, todavía había una parte de sí que estaba ahí adentro. De no estar tan cansado, tal vez intentaría entrar nuevamente, tratar de averiguar mejor de que se trataba el interior de esa computadora, a pesar de lo perturbadora que era. Pero había algo ahí, algo que no le gustó, lo sintió justo en el momento en que traía a los chicos de vuelta a la realidad, llegó a captar algo, un pensamiento, una emoción. No supo que era, pero no le gustó. Por eso tal vez no se desconectaba del todo, todo el tiempo que estuvieron dentro había tenido esa sensación de peligro y ahora seguía sintiéndola.

Y no se equivocaba.

.- Está enojada.- Dijo de pronto. Raph se volvió a verlo frunciendo el ceño. Creyó que seguía sin despertar y le dio un fuerte remesón a ver si con eso terminaba de volver a la realidad. Leo cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos incapaz de fijarlos en ninguna cosa, estaba parte ahí, parte en otro lugar impreciso.- Está muy enojada.- Repitió con cierta urgencia en la voz.- Creo que sería mejor salir de aquí…

Miguel y Raphael intercambiaron miradas ceñudas, sin entender nada, pero entonces Leo volvió a hablar.

.- ¿Por qué me haces esto Don?- Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza a un costado, como si tratara de escuchar algo.- ¿Por qué haces esto?- Repitió y se volvió a mirar a los demás.- Tenemos que salir de aquí, chicos es en serio, puedo sentirla, sigue ahí...- Dijo casi sin aire.

Antes de que pudieran replicarle, una nueva voz inundó el espacio del galpón.

.- ¿Por qué haces esto Don?- Escucharon todos, sobresaltándose. Era la voz de la computadora, súbitamente había vuelto a hablar. Era la misma voz de mujer, pero asustada... alterada...

Donatello se volvió hacia el monitor emocional de la computadora. Estaba negro, en ese mismo instante, todos sus monitores se encendieron y se volvieron igual de negros.

.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Don?.- Volvió a susurrar Leo, apenas audible, la mirada perdida, afirmado todavía de Raph.

Raph se volvió a verlo a él y luego a los monitores negros.

.- Sal de ahí de una vez.- Gruñó, sacudiéndolo.

.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Don?- Preguntó la computadora.

Don parpadeó confundido, comenzando a retroceder hacia los muchachos.

.- Por supuesto que sí, nunca te dejaría sola.- Dijo, luchando por sonar convincente, pero sin lograr que la voz no le temblara.

Cerca de donde estaban esperando sus hermanos, estaba el generador que le daba energía a su laboratorio. El laboratorio estaba en un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de la ciudad, sobre un muelle abandonado, un galpón abandonado en donde estaba seguro que nadie iba a ir a meterse, eso le garantizaba que no iba a ser molestado. Lo único malo era que no tenía de donde sacar energía, tuvo que traer ese generador y modificarlo para que diera más potencia. Ahora se daba cuenta que iba a tardar demasiado en que se desconectara absolutamente, si es que lograba hacerlo sin llamar su atención.

Logró llegó hasta él y lo apagó. El aparato comenzó a trabajar más lentamente después de un rato, disminuyendo el ruido que hacía. No se había dado cuenta de lo ruidoso que era hasta que comenzó a quedarse en silencio.

Fue hasta donde estaban sus hermanos, sin quitarles los ojos de encima a los monitores. De pronto sintió una presión en el brazo, se volvió a ver y encontró la mano de Leo. Tenía los ojos pegados en el piso, con cara de estar absolutamente concentrado.

.- Está muy enojada.- Susurró.- Ten cuidado, Donnie...

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó la computadora, casi gritando.- Sin energía no podré funcionar.

Don se volvió hacia los monitores.

.- Sólo será un instante, conseguiré una mejor fuente de energía, ya verás.

.- ¿No quieres lastimarme?

.- Por supuesto que no...

.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

.- Por supuesto...

.- No podría vivir sin ti, Don, no podría soportarlo.

.- Lo sé, lo sé, cariño, todo estará bien...

.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?- Volvió a preguntar, como si en cualquier momento pudiera echarse a llorar.

De pronto Leo alzó la cabeza de golpe. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y se veía por fin lúcido. Se volvió hacia Miguel.

.- Hay una ventana allá atrás, atrás de donde estamos.- Le dijo.- Miguel lo miró incrédulo por un momento, pero luego se volvió hacia atrás, comprobando que ahí había efectivamente, una ventana.- Ábrela, destrúyela, deja libre el paso.- Miguel se le quedó mirando unos segundos más, dudando.- ¡Ve! - Le gritó Leo, sacándolo de su parálisis. Raph se volvió a verlo.- Tenemos que salir de aquí, está furiosa.- Le dijo antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, tratando de sostenerse de sus hombros. Raph lo miró arrugando la frente, pero no dijo nada.

.- Tú me creaste, no puedes abandonarme.- Dijo la voz de la computadora.

.- Lo sé, eso no va a pasar.- Respondió Don tranquilizador, a la vez que le daba miradas al generador, preguntándose cuando iba a detenerse la maldita cosa.

.- Yo puedo darte aquí todo lo que necesites.

.- Lo sé.

.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

.- Si, si, claro que si...

La máquina hizo una pausa y luego sus monitores se apagaron todos a la vez. Don dio un respiro de alivio. Por fin se había apagado, pensó.

Pero no.

.- ¡Mentiroso!- Gritó de repente, asustándolos a todos. Leo trató de separarse de Raph, pero sólo alcanzó a dar un par de pasos y luego éste tuvo que volver a sujetarlo.

.- Vamos, todos por la ventana, sólo arrójense al agua y naden hasta el fondo, no salgan hasta que... hasta que...- Comenzó a hablar casi sin aire. Raph lo miró alzando una ceja.

.- Leo, qué...

.- ¡Esta cosa va a explotar! ¡Vayan!- Sin esperar respuesta fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la ventana. Miguel fue quien lo atajó esta vez para evitar que se cayera al suelo, se lo puso al hombro y corrió con él. Raphael los siguió comenzando a correr también.

.- No puedo dejar que te vayas. No puedo soportar que me dejes sola. No puedo soportar estar sin ti ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- Siguió la computadora.- Y si no te tengo yo...

Don la observaba como hipnotizado. Cómo podía ser que aún funcionara, casi sin energía ¿qué estaba usando para alimentarse?

.- ¡Don!- Sintió que uno de sus hermanos le gritaba.- ¡Vámonos!

Giró medio cuerpo pero no podía dejar de mirarla. De pronto tuvo la idea de estar mirando algo completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez había creado.

.- Si no te tengo yo, nadie más te tendrá...

Esa no era la voz que había programado. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Por qué de pronto sonaba tan distinta?

.- ¡Don!

. - ¡Nadie!.- Volvió a a gritar la computadora, esta vez por última vez. Don sintió un click, en alguna parte de la estructura de la máquina. Abrió los ojos como platos.

Recién entonces fue capaz de apartar los ojos de la computadora y echar a correr hacia la ventana. Fue el último en atravesarla cuando la explosión le golpeó la espalda y lo arrojó por los aires. Chocó contra el agua como si hubiera golpeado el concreto después de una caída de veinte metros. Se hundía hacia el fondo cuando vio las lenguas de fuego envolver lo que hasta ese momento había sido su laboratorio.

Después vio los fragmentos golpear el agua en su dirección...

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_Cuando yo era niño, hablaba como un niño, pensaba como un niño, razonaba como un niño. Pero cuando me hice hombre, dejé a un lado las cosas de niño. _

_Ahora, vemos sólo un reflejo confuso, como en un espejo; después, veremos cara a cara. Ahora conozco todo en parte; Más entonces conoceré plenamente, como soy conocido. _

- (1 Cor, 13:11; 13:12)

**IX-**

.- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.- Gritó con fastidio Raph, dándole una patada a una caja metálica tirada entre los escombros.

.- Raph ¿podrías ser más cuidadoso? Hasta donde sabemos, eso que pateaste podría haber sido una bomba o...

.- Admítelo Donatello, si estas cosas no estallaron con la explosión...

.- Ok, ok, sólo dame unos segundos más.- Suspiró Don, renunciando a la idea de razonar con Raph. Se volvió a su alrededor sintiéndose descorazonado. Todo lo que había quedado de su amado laboratorio ahora estaba reducido a un montón de chatarra.- Oh, no puedo creerlo...- Dijo para sí.- Meses de trabajo...

Pero sólo él parecía entender la tristeza del esfuerzo perdido, de los datos irrecuperables, de... Suspiró resignado. Mejor se dejaba de llorar de una vez, porque estaba seguro de que no iba a lograr conmover a nadie de todas formas. Dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse cerca de Leo, quien examinaba un trozo de metal con sumo cuidado, sentado en una pila de escombros.

.- ¿Sabes? Raph puede tener razón en algo.- Le dijo Leo apenas lo vio a su lado. Don se volvió a verlo desanimado mientras su hermano apartaba los ojos de la cosa metálica.- Podría estar examinando estas cosas por horas y aún así no podría diferenciar un trozo de basura de una bomba nuclear...- Le dijo sonriendo. Don se frotó la cabeza.

.- Supongo...

Leo se le quedó mirando un segundo, pensativo.

.- ¿No hiciste un respaldo de toda la información que tenías aquí?.- Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

.- Por supuesto que sí.- Respondió Don al instante.

.- Oh. Bien.

.- El disco duro debe estar rostizado por ahí en alguna parte.

.- Oh. Mal.

Don suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas. Leo lo miró con simpatía.

.- De verdad lo siento.- Le dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Don alzó una ceja.

.- Eso sonó extrañamente poco sincero de tú parte.

Leo frunció los labios y se volvió a mirar el cielo, estirando la espalda y los brazos, aprovechando la oportunidad para desperezarse al sol.

.- Puede ser.- Dijo.- No lo siento tanto realmente.

Don sonrió, inclinándose hacia atrás y apoyándose en los brazos, volviéndose también a contemplar el cielo soleado.

.- Nunca te gustó la maldita cosa. Supongo que ahora tendré que reconocer que tenías razón.

Leonardo suspiró.

.- Donnie, hermano...- Se volvió a mirarlo y le habló con toda seriedad.- Yo siempre tengo razón.- Donatello lo miró un segundo y luego desvió la mirada con una sonrisa.- De todas formas.- Siguió, Leo.- Nunca podría haber anticipado que la computadora se volvería loca y que fuera a pasar todo esto, sólo no me gustaba la forma en que te absorbía por completo.

.- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que me gusta ser absorbido?

Leonardo se le quedó mirando con atención por un rato, luego asintió.

.- Si. Entiendo lo que dices. De todas formas… Sé cuando estás metido en medio de algo, usualmente sólo nos hacemos a un lado, pero esta vez era diferente. Creo que estabas perdiendo el control… irte así, sin decir nada...- Leo se incorporó hacia delante mientras hablaba, lanzando un trozo de escombro que distraídamente había recogido con la mano.- Nos preocupamos, Don. Mucho.

Don suspiró, incorporándose también hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas.

.- Lo sé. Lo siento.- Dijo.- Pero no sé si podría ofrecer más explicación al respecto.- Leo se volvió a mirarlo, ceñudo.- Aún tengo problemas para separar de mis memorias lo que de verdad pasó y lo que fue implantado ahí por la máquina. No sé hasta que punto me dejé llevar por todo esto, actuando de la forma en que lo hice, o fue ella quien influyó en mis motivaciones. De verdad preferiría que fuera esto último.- Dijo al fin con desánimo.

Leo puso una mano en su hombro y está vez sí fue sincero.

.- Déjalo. Todo está bien ahora, por suerte esa maldita cosa decidió autodestruirse y ahorrarnos parte del problema.

.- Sólo lo hizo para matarme.- Siguió Don, ocultando la cara entre las manos, aunque casi al instante volvió a sacarla, mirando a la nada con extrañeza.- Y eso es algo que todavía no me explico.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Leo, frunciendo el ceño.

.- Si alguien hubiera pretendido meterse en el sistema de la computadora, de la forma en que ustedes lo hicieron, terminaría bloqueándose, pero sólo eso. Jamás le instalé un sistema defensivo, mucho menos una bomba. Que los haya retenido así y luego explotado… no me lo explico.

.- Eso es algo reconfortante al menos, que lo de lo de los cables no haya sido idea tuya.

.- No. No sé cómo diablos. A menos...- Don se apartó un segundo y su mirada se perdió en el infinito.

.- A menos que qué...

.- Al menos que lo haya hecho ella misma.

Leo arrugó la cara.

.- ¿Es eso posible?

.- No. No debería al menos. Nada de esto debió haber pasado, yo no la programé así.

.- Genial.- Suspiró Leo, frotándose un ojo. Tenía sueño aún, todavía no se recuperaba del desgaste del día anterior.- Sólo me alegra que todo se haya terminado sin que hayamos hecho estallar toda la ciudad en el proceso.

Donatello lo miró con disgusto.

.- Córtala de una vez.- Gruñó.- Ya dije que lo sentía. No vas a hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que me siento.

.- Podría intentarlo.

.- No, no déjalo así.

Leo lo miró un segundo más y luego se puso de pie.

.- Vámonos ya. Terminaremos de limpiar a la noche, si es que no se han dado cuenta de lo que pasó aquí para entonces, ya bastante estamos haciendo aquí a plena luz del día.

Don se puso de pie también, mirando hacia la ciudad.

Habían ido al lugar a rescatar lo que se pudiera y a inspeccionar posibles peligros ni bien había amanecido. Ahora el sol estaba en lo alto, pero ni un alma se había asomado aún por el lugar. Creyeron que con la explosión de la noche anterior alguien vendría, pero hasta el momento no parecía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Eso fue lo único del sueño de la computadora que no le había gustado que fuera falso, el que continuaran siendo un misterio para el mundo.

.- Sería genial no tener que preocuparnos por que alguien nos viera.- Comentó distraído. Leo lo miró extrañado.

.- ¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora?- Preguntó. Don se encogió de hombros.

.- Era parte de la ilusión de la computadora. El ser conocido y reconocido. Fue una parte agradable. Tantas posibilidades, tantas oportunidades… libertad, de alguna forma. Fue agradable.

Leo lo miró y luego se volvió hacia la ciudad.

.- Algún día será así.-Concluyó al fin.- Tal vez. Cuando el momento sea adecuado.

Don no respondió, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más al respecto, se quedaron callados, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Si, en verdad era una lástima, pensó Leo, pero eso nunca lo había molestado demasiado antes, pensaba que incluso si tuviera la libertad de moverse por el mundo, seguiría prefiriendo las sombras. Lo que de verdad le molestaba era que a Donatello le molestara o a que a Miguel o a que a Raph les molestara el obligado confinamiento en el que vivían. Le molestaba no poder hacer algo al respecto, aparte de tratar de apaciguarlos o tener fe en que algún día todo cambiaría. Le molestaba especialmente en el caso de Don; él no era de los que van y sueltan a quemarropa su estado de ánimo. De verdad le habría gustado tener algo más sólido que decir, algo más certero, pero eso era todo lo que tenía por ahora.

Le dio la espalda a Don y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

.- Ok, vámonos de una vez... ¡Miguel, deja de jugar con eso!.- Gritó a las espaldas de Don, justo cuando Miguel se preparaba a ponerle cabeza a un hombre de escombros que había estado construyendo.

El grito de Leo sacó a Don de su ensimismamiento. Se volvió a ver lo que hacía Miguel y lanzó una risotada al ver su hombre de desechos. De lejos se veía casi real…

De pronto esa idea detonó varias más en cadena.

.- Espera un segundo.- Atajó a Leo cuando se alejaba más. Éste se dio la vuelta hacia él. Detrás de Leo, Raph destruía el hombre metálico de Miguel y éste juraba venganza.- Hay algo que tengo que aclarar primero.- Dijo, haciendo que Leo lo mirara expectante. Don se volvió a mirar alrededor.- La computadora… Tú no crees que realmente estaba viva ¿no? es decir, no crees que Madre haya, de hecho, muerto...- Leo se le quedó mirando un segundo, luego bajó la vista al piso, pensando en la idea. Don volvió a hablar.- Es decir, estaríamos hablando de inteligencia artificial y yo sólo cree un programa de ingeniería que debía instalar, analizar e implementar, sólo eso, nada más.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú lo hiciste?.- Preguntó Leo, moviendo distraído unos escombros a sus pies.- Qué eso era... artificial.

Don se volvió a verlo extrañado.

.- Quieres decir que pudo haberse creado una forma de vida, en mi computadora, vida real, vida genuina ¿espontáneamente? No, no, no, eso es imposible...

.- ¿Si? Nosotros sabemos bastante de cosas imposibles que, sin embargo, son.

.- Ok, ok... entiendo el punto...- Don se frotó la barbilla, pensó por un segundo y luego se volvió a Leo entusiasmado.- Ok, entiendo tu idea, razonemos en un escenario donde todo es posible.

.- Don...- Intentó retenerlo Leo, frotándose la frente con aire cansado, pero la mente de Don ya estaba en funcionamiento.

.- Entonces dices que había una conciencia real ahí, pensamientos, emociones…

.- Sólo te dije lo que me había parecido.- Le interrumpió.- No me estarás pidiendo a mi que explique qué fue lo que sucedió ¿verdad?

.- Pero tú estuviste ahí ¿no? De todos, tal vez seas el único que pueda explicarlo.

Leo respiró profundo y botó el aire.

.- Don, de verdad, preferiría no seguir quemando mis neuronas con esto, ya tuve suficiente.

.- ¿Cómo era?- Volvió a preguntar Don, como si no le estuviera escuchando.- ¿Cómo era, qué sentiste? Sé que me dijiste que parecía una conciencia, pero…

Leo alzó ambas palmas, pidiéndole silencio.

.- Ok, ok. Dame un segundo.- Dijo y luego pensó un poco.- Sé cómo es una conciencia, sé como se siente una conciencia. Pero eso...

.- ¿Qué?- Insistió Don, impaciente.

.- Era extraña... muy extraña...

.- ¿En qué sentido?

.- No lo sé, Don, es muy difícil de explicar, era como… como pensamientos de máquina... no lo sé...

.- ¿Cómo es eso?

.- Don…- Leo se frotó la frente, cansado.

.- Por favor, tengo que entender esto...

.- Imagina...- Comenzó de nuevo Leo, tomando otra bocanada grande de aire.- Imagina millones de datos a la vez, millones, incontables datos, todos a la vez, en un solo momento, en un solo instante, millones de luces, millones de colores, millones de voces que no se comprenden, todos pasando al mismo tiempo... todos... en un universo de cables, de uniones, de... No puedes siquiera tratar de comprenderlo, no puedes siquiera intentarlo, porque entonces tú cerebro siente que va a estallar y tienes que cerrarlo y dejar de tratar de entender porque si no se mete dentro tuyo y entonces...- Leo paró un segundo para tomar aire, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que Don lo estaba mirando atónito. Tomó aire y lo dejó ir, esperando volver a la calma mientras Don alzaba las cejas, esperando por más.

.- ¿Y? ¿Qué más?- Insistió. Leo volvió a pensar, tratando de recordar de entre todas las cosas confusas que pudo percibir, alguna que pudiera describir más concretamente.

.- Había algo si que...

.- ¿Qué?

Leo lanzó un bufido algo fastidiado, Don estaba a punto de lograr colmarle los nervios.

.- Sus pensamientos… eran confusos, difíciles de captar, sólo podía obtener fragmentos de ellos. Sin embargo, dentro de ese enjambre, había una idea fija que se repetía constantemente...

.- ¿Qué cosa?

Leo entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose.

.- "Yo soy. Él me enseñó."

Don se le quedó mirando con los ojos de par en par y la boca abierta.

.- ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti?- Preguntó Leo. Don sacudió la cabeza.

.- Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

.- Genial.

.- Dios... – Susurró Don, apartándose de él, comenzando a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

¿Y si era verdad? Le costaba demasiado aceptar una conclusión que no podía explicar. Sus ojos vagaron por el desastre a su alrededor, a lo lejos, Miguel estaba usando unos trozos de placas de metal de escudo, con algo en la cabeza como casco, al parecer la cabeza de su hombre de escombros, y atacaba a Raph con un tubo largo como lanza. Raph estaba rojo de furia y trataba de atraparlo inútilmente.

.- Y si es verdad.- Volvió a hablar Don.- Si en verdad había una conciencia ahí dentro, dándose vueltas como un fantasma, pensante, conciente de su propia existencia y, sin embargo, se eliminó a sí misma ¿Sólo para matarme?- Preguntó. Leo suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo los agradables rayos del sol. Aún teniendo que soportar que Don siguiera dándole vueltas a la cuestión, no podía dejar pasar un día tan soleado como ese y la posibilidad de estar afuera para poder recibir ese calor. Era lo único por lo que dejaría las sombras si algún día llegaba la oportunidad.

.- Había tanta tristeza ahí, Don.- Dijo y su voz sonó triste también.- Y soledad. Tú la oíste, no quería que te fueras, tal vez creyó haber encontrado una forma de que no te fueras nunca de su lado...

.- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?

.- Eso fue lo que sentí allá adentro. Es todo lo que sé.

Don se le quedó mirando largamente, pensativo.

.- ¿Qué tan seguro estás de todo lo que me estás diciendo?

Leo relajó los hombros y suspiró, frotándose los ojos.

.- No puedo creerlo.- Murmuró para sí y luego se volvió a Don.- Estoy casi seguro de todo esto, sólo casi. Es difícil tener algo absolutamente claro cuando hablas de la conciencia de alguien más... o de algo más...- Siguió, pero se dio cuenta que Don ya no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

"Casi", pensó Don. Eso no era suficiente para llegar a una conclusión. Leo suspiró una vez más.

.- Algo había dentro de esa máquina. – Dijo y Don se volvió a verlo con atención.- No sé lo que era, pero lo que fuera, tenía miedo, frío, se sentía confundido y solo. Para mí, eso es prueba suficiente de que había algo vivo ahí. En cuanto a su naturaleza, eso te lo dejó a ti.

Leo sonrió y luego fue de vuelta hacia los demás, para reunirlos, deteniendo a Miguel y a Raph justo en el momento en que empezaban a arrojarse enormes trozos de metal contra la cabeza del otro.

Don se quedó un segundo más, con el ceño fruncido. No, algo no estaba bien, algo no calzaba, la explicación estaba lejos de estar completa. Miedo, confusión, soledad... ¿De dónde había salido todo eso? Él no lo había programado y si él no lo había puesto ahí ¿De dónde lo sacó? Y ya que estaba ¿De dónde había sacado esa bomba y energía extra? ¿Y de donde había sacado esa voz que había escuchado segundos antes de que se hiciera pedazos?

Siguió caminando sin fijarse por donde iba. Tenía que pensar. Los humanos están hechos para cambiar, para evolucionar, adaptarse. Una computadora no, una computadora depende de su programador para cambiar, incluso un cambio espontáneo tendría que estar programado de antemano. Alguien debía enseñarle.

Abrió los ojos, quedándose inmóvil. "¿Qué le enseñaste Don?" Se preguntó a sí mismo. "Nada" se contestó. Nada de eso estaba en su programación, ya lo había dicho, sólo instalar, analizar e implementar como función propia. Eso era lo único que podía hacer por sí sola.

"Yo soy. Él me enseñó" ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y el miedo?... el miedo y todo lo demás, emociones humanas, sentimientos humanos. Ella no podía tenerlos. Pero él sí. Él sí tenía todo eso, a pesar de no ser él mismo exactamente humano. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Don sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo... ahogó una exclamación.

El casco.

¡El casco!

.- Por supuesto.- Dijo en voz alta a la nada.- La conexión.

Su cerebro convertido en una señal directo a la computadora. La computadora, creada para instalar, analizar e implementar cualquier programa ingresado a su base de datos, sin ayuda, por sí sola. Eso era todo lo que le había enseñado y era todo lo que podía hacer y había sido más que suficiente cuando él le mandó un cerebro humano, su propia conciencia, gracias al casco: un completo programa de emociones humanas, listo para usar ¿Qué es lo que esperaba que hiciera con eso? Pues lo único que ella sabía hacer: instalar, analizar e implementar como función propia.

"Yo soy. Él me enseñó".

.- Si. Yo le enseñé.- Se dijo.- A sentir miedo, soledad, amor, a estar completamente confundida.

¿Debía sentirse responsable? Suspiró ¿Era eso? ¿Esa era la respuesta? A lo lejos, Miguel y Raph habían dejado por fin de pelear para unir fuerzas y derribar a Leo entre los dos. Dejó que su mente divagara en otras cosas por un instante.

Al principio pensó que podía llegar a extrañar la fantasía de Madre, la peor parte había sido despertar de un sueño en donde podía ser quién realmente quería ser, donde podía elegir la vida que quería llevar, sólo para descubrir que todo seguía igual. Y la mejor parte era que todo seguía igual. Tenía a sus hermanos y jamás se había sentido más feliz que cuando descubrió que todo había sido sólo un sueño. Jamás quería volver a sentirse así de solo en su vida. Ella lo estaba... o temía estarlo... Gracias a él.

Miró alrededor, de vuelta a los fragmentos esparcidos por doquier. Si Leo tenía razón, acababa de presenciar un verdadero milagro, justo frente a sus ojos, destruido al fin por la simple confusión de estar vivo.

.- Habrá que tener más cuidado con lo próximo que salga de mi laboratorio.- Suspiró con resignación, yendo a reunirse con los demás.

Estaba poniéndose en movimiento cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Levantó la mirada esperando descubrir quien era el gracioso que estaba haciéndolo sonar, pero se encontró a los otros con la misma mirada extrañada mientras sostenían sus propios celulares. También sonaban.

Se volvieron a mirarlo sin entender, Don tomó su celular y se quedó mirándolo mientras sonaba. Nada en el identificador de llamada.

Escuchó un segundo a su alrededor, se volvió hacía la ciudad, hacia los rascacielos. Era sólo un rumor, pero la disonancia entre ellos lo hacía perfectamente audible en algunas partes. Teléfonos sonando.

Ruidos de teléfonos, sonando al mismo tiempo, por todas partes, allá en la ciudad ¿Todos juntos? ¿Era eso posible? Comenzó a caminar hacia delante, sin mirar realmente adonde iba. Por la esquina del ojo vio a los muchachos acercarse a él, Leo movía la boca pero realmente no estaba escuchando lo que decía, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

Había encerrado a la computadora en una sola terminal. Desde donde estaba no podía tener acceso al resto del hardware en el laboratorio, estaba atrapada. Pero... ¿Era posible que hubiera sido tan tonto? ¿Tan descuidado?

Leo ya estaba encima de él, seguía hablando, pero Don seguía pensando sin prestar atención. De pronto los teléfonos dejaron de sonar, en todas partes, al mismo tiempo. Pareció como si un enorme silencio hubiera caído sobre todo el planeta.

.- Donatello ¿no me escuchas? Te pregunté si tenías idea de qué acaba de pasar aquí...- Escuchó la voz de Leo a su lado. Se volvió a él con expresión de pánico.

La conexión de la computadora con la red. Tan simple como eso. Tan obvio.

Y ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... Nunca interrumpió la conexión de la computadora con la red. Se había preocupado de que no pudiera llegar a los tanques con la sustancia, tratado de cerrarle todas las puertas, pero había dejado una abierta, quizás la más grande. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, Leo lo miraba sin entender, pero pasó por su lado sin verlo, con la vista fija en la ciudad adelante. "¿Cuál es el primer instinto de todo ser vivo?" había preguntado ella "Auto conservación" respondió él.

Y nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que se descargara a sí misma en la red, la red, que cruzaba todo el planeta, que conectaba millones de datos, millones de señales, todo, de una forma u otra, conectado entre sí, desde donde podían alcanzarse millones de líneas de comunicación. Como las líneas telefónicas, por ejemplo. Si alguien pudiera llegar al centro mismo de la red, si eso fuera posible, si alguien pudiera...

Podría llegar a todas. Tocarlas todas. Tocar todo. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer un ser pensante, inteligente, con un poder así?

.- ¡Don!- Gritó Leo casi en su oído.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Don se volvió por fin a mirarlo, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- No lo sé. No puedo saberlo con seguridad. No aún...- Contestó vagamente, todavía mirando hacia la ciudad. Mejor no adelantar conclusiones aún, en verdad no sabía qué podía significar todo eso.

.- Lo sabrás.- Dijo Leo a sus espaldas. Don lo escuchó hablar y se extrañó. Era la voz de Leo, pero sonaba distinta. Abrió los ojos par en par.- Yo soy. Yo siento.- Dijo una vez más y luego guardó silencio.

.- ¿Qué? - Le preguntó, dándose vuelta hacia él bruscamente.- ¿Qué dijiste?

Leo no atinó a responder de inmediato, mirándolo, extrañado.

.- Nada, no he dicho nada...- Dijo al fin, vacilante.

Don lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a él.

.- No, tú... fue tú voz... tú dijiste... - Comenzó Don, pero de pronto se calló.

Miró a Leo. De verdad estaba confundido, no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Se apartó de él.

.- Dios...- Murmuró.

.- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Leo, ya poniéndose nervioso con su comportamiento.

Don pensó que si todo lo que ingresaba a su base de datos era asimilado como función propia y Leo se había metido ahí, entonces...

Leo, que podía meterse en una conciencia, sin necesidad de un casco, sin necesidad de conexión física. Se volvió a mirarlo otra vez. Abrió los ojos, fascinado.

.- Si, yo le enseñé.- Comenzó, asintiendo.-. Y ahora tú también.

Leonardo se le quedó mirando, sin entender una palabra. Sacudió la cabeza.

.- Habla claro, no estoy entendiendo nada...

Don sonrió, dándole la espalda, la vista de vuelta a la ciudad.

.- No importa. Por ahora es sólo un mal presentimiento. Por ahora...

Leo esperó a que dijera algo más, pero Don volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

**FIN.**

Fin, finalísimo...

Si, quedó abierto, pero por el momento no parece que vaya a pasar nada malo...

Toda la historia está inspirada en El hombre del Jardín, Hal 9000, la computadora de Odisea en el Espacio, La Bestia, la computadora de X de Clamp, la película, y en el "fantasma" de Ghost in the Shell y en Avalón, las dos de Mamoru Oshii, y un montón de otras cosas más...

Gracias a Rinita Inverse por la asesoría técnica.

Gracias por sus reviews y por darse la tarea de leer este cuento, y encima comentarlo... eso es algo.


End file.
